Class Act
by SexyLexiCullen
Summary: Bella's English teacher, Mr. Cullen, can't stop looking at her like she's something to eat. She's cooking up quite the meal for him. Little does he know, revenge is a dish best served cold. But what if she has the recipe wrong? E/B. Canon couples. Drabble
1. Introduction

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA. **

Sorry guys, this is not the first chapter…this is just an informational greeting to get things in place for when posting begins on Friday.

As most of you know, the drabble gauntlet was thrown down and not one or two, but TWELVE authors picked it up! In fact even more wanted to join in. We were concerned about there being too many rapid posting stories for you, the readers, to keep up with however, so we capped it at twelve and decided to make this a year long event!

If you are interested in participating in a future "war" then come on over to the **Drabble War Forum** group on Facebook. In the docs there are sign ups available for every month this year. "Wars" will take place on the middle weekend of each month. It is first come, first serve so come on over and claim your spot. We hope to see new "faces" each month!

Twelve authors per month, twelve months, twelve wars…welcome to 2012!

The Drabble War Forum is not for authors only…it's also for the readers who want to follow along with the wars. It is a central place to meet and discuss the stories as they are posted. With each round, banners and summaries will be posted in the group as well as links to author profiles.

While we are labeling this a war, please be aware that no official winner will be determined. This is all in good fun…just friendly competition. The real winners are the readers who get 12 new stories each month!

Allow me to introduce the January participants:

_**Class Act**_** by SexyLexiCullen**

Summary: Bella's English teacher, Mr. Cullen, can't stop looking at her like she's something to eat. She's cooking up quite the meal for him. Little does he know, revenge is a dish best served cold. But what if she has the recipe wrong? E/B. Canon couples. OOC characters. Rated M for language, lemons, and . . . I'm not done yet :) A bit on the dark side.

_**Masks**_** by Dalloway5906**

Summary: "I fucking hate New Year's Eve...all drunks and grabby hands...at least the tips are good." Bella thinks it will just be one more night at the bar, but tonight two men will change her life forever. e/b. Some dark moments but mostly snark and major sexy times.

_**Fear of Touch**_** by texasbella**

Summary: Due to a horrifying tragedy in his past, Edward is now an OCD headcase. He can't leave his house, he can't even open the front door without a clean pair of latex gloves. His hardest obstacle to overcome? Loneliness. This is where Izzy Swan comes in...as a hired companion. Will sparks fly or will she be too dirty for him? Rated M

_**Our Night of Fun**_** by FFLoverLaura**

Summary: 22 year old Bella is in college and having the time of her life. Her roommate gets married and moves out, leaving Bella in need to find someone to replace her. Enter Rose, the seemingly perfect roommate. What happens when Bella and Rose give in to their desires the night of their house party? This is their night of fun. Rated M for Lemons and Drug Use.

_**Destiny**_** by kitkat681**

Summary: 300 years watching everyone's joy. 300 years of emptiness. One little baby and everything changes. Then she's taken from him. Will he get her back? Vamp...rated M for...you know.

_**How it Goes**_** by JA Mash**

Summary: Isabella Swan is an actress... Edward Cullen is an actor... they're both secretly in love with their hot co-star... neither one knows what to do about it... this is the story of how it goes... Rated M for language and lemony goodness.

_**Coming Out**_** by CullensTwiMistress**

Summary: Sometimes the road to self discovery leads you into a path you never knew existed. Bella always thought she was happy, until she realized that there were other options out there. OOC. Rated M for language and lemons.

_**Whiskey Lullaby**_** by lvtwilight09**

Summary: Edward and Bella love each other beyond reason, but the demons from his past keep getting in the way. When Edward tries to save himself for Bella's sake, he may end up losing the one thing he can't live without. Rated M. Dark themes, heavy angst.

_**All the Fun of the Fair**_** by TrueEnglishRose**

Summary: Edward owns a fairground, drifting from town to town and Bella is a damaged soul, waiting to be saved. What magic has she weaved into Edward's life when he meets her? Can he save her in the way she needs? Rated M. Hurt/Comfort/Romance.

_**The Dealership**_** by Bnjwl's Fanfiction**

Summary: When Carlisle's Audi dealership is up for a prestigeous award, who pull out the big guns and help him win? Can Bella and Edward survive the tension of The Dealership?

_**It Is That Simple**_** by theonlykyla**

Summary: Bella's a twice divorced single mom dealing with a tragedy. Edward is a single lonely man with his own tragic past. Can they both open their hearts and accept the other? Romance/Angst

_**Where the Streets Have No Name**_** by DreamOfTheEndless**

Summary: The road to hell is paved with good intentions. Edward is firmly trapped in the hell of his making. Redemption lying just beyond his reach. Would Bella be able to be his salvation? Would she sacrifice herself to save him?


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by HollettLA. **

**This is my first drabble. The rules of writing them (From what I've heard. I did no research) are that the chapters range from 100 - 500 words. Well, I sucked at keeping them brief. So, some chapters are short and some are longer. They don't go over 1k words, though. No worries. **

**My apologies to the Drabble Gods.**

**But welcome to my battlefield . . . to the Drabble War :)**

**"Class Act" by SexyLexiCullen**

**Full Summary: **Bella's English teacher, Mr. Cullen, can't stop looking at her like she's something to eat. She's cooking up quite the meal for him. Little does he know, revenge is a dish best served cold. But what if she has the recipe wrong? E/B. Canon couples. OOC. Rated M for language, lemons, and mild drug use. Drama, romance, humor, and slight angst.

**AND ADULT THEMES **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AtHomeJo!**

**Please Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"<strong>CLASS ACT"<strong>

**Chapter ONE: The Beginning**

**October, 2****nd****, 2000**

A shy, and yet quirky, seven year old sat and played with her pet rock in the sandbox. No one believed that it was a suitable pet, but Mr. Rock was Bella's best playmate.

She was always the kid at Christmas time who would have more fun playing with the box her toys came in rather than the actual gift.

Bella had her own way of doing things—strong and confident as a child, she marched to the beat of her own drum.

On that same day, in place of succumbing to peer pressure, Bella Swan rose above it. A new student started, a small, teeny girl with hair to match Bella's.

Every student pointed and laughed at her petite stature during recess. It didn't help matters at all that the tiny girl cried for her mother.

Mr. Rock lived up to his full potential that day . . .

"Crybaby. Wah, wah, wah!" A little boy named James just wouldn't stop.

And no one told a teacher.

If anything, their fellow students stood behind James—the familiar face—ready to keep pointing fingers at the new girl.

Bella was the only child who didn't. At first she cowered away. She wanted to keep playing by herself. But when James pushed Alice into the sandbox, ruining Bella's castle, she picked up Mr. Rock and sent him soaring into the air.

He hit James in the face, and the mean little boy fell down onto his backside, taking the attention away from the two girls.

"Hi," Bella said.

Alice sniffled. "I want my mom."

"I don't have a mom, not really." Bella stared ahead, watching the teacher come running out of the classroom.

"We can share mine . . . if you want," Alice offered.

"Is she pretty?" Bella asked, smiling.

Alice, for the first time all morning, grinned back. "My mommy is so pretty. She's the prettiest."

"Okay, then." Bella picked a new pet rock out of the garden. This one was smaller, so she called him Pebble—the poor girl didn't have much of an imagination.

"I don't have a dad," Alice admitted.

"Charlie can be your dad."

"Who?"

"I'll share my dad, and then we can be sisters," Bella said.

Alice gasped. "I don't have a sister."

"Now you do," Bella laughed, tickling Alice until the teacher hauled them both into the principal's office.

Believe it or not, they were blamed for what happened.

But nothing changed their sisterhood pact.

Alice wouldn't grow much more throughout the years, and Bella remained her guardian—she was the big sister.

Bella stayed true to form—tough, beautiful, with a heart of gold.

Alice did, too, always a little on the sensitive side, with a heart that rivaled her protector's.

Both girls blossomed into gorgeous young ladies.

And although they weren't popular with any crowd in elementary school or junior high, they ruled high school.

Added was a transfer student they met in the fifth grade, Rosalie. She became close with the girls, but always—sort of—stayed an outsider.

**Present Day **

**May 19****th**** 2011**

All night I tossed and turned with my new brilliant idea. I just hoped it would work. Never in my life had I tried to get a guy's attention, but Rosalie made it sound so easy. She coached me, and my main goal was to never lose focus, close myself off.

That was easy, since I've always had a problem with showing emotions—they just weren't there. Growing up with lack of passion amongst other strong mental states, I've learned to fake them. To seem normal, I trained myself to be quite the actress—so I'd have the correct reactions to things.

However, I've been genuinely angry lately, and it was time for payback.

Retaliation. Retribution. Vengeance…

No matter how you word it, it all means the same thing . . . revenge.

My eyes were likely on fire as I walked along with my friends. With my new plan in place, my body was alive with excitement. For the first time ever, I was going to do something bold, something fierce.

And no one…

No one was going to get in my way.

"Oh my God." Jessica squealed beside me. "He's wearing the green shirt today."

At that comment, my co-conspirator and I made eye contact. She knew of my future intentions.

"Crap…" Jessica again. "He's just SO hot."

Letting out a breathy giggle, I agreed. "He is." I appraised the copper sex hair, his handsome face, and the green shirt that just happens to bring out his eyes.

"You might have fun with this," my partner in crime whispered in my ear.

"I think so," I admitted.

"Morning." That cocky sonofabitch nodded his head in greeting. His eyes also came to focus on my bust for a little too long.

"Morning, Mr. Cullen." I smiled widely and then continued my way into the classroom. Taking my seat, I appreciated this dull, dreary place a little more—just as the apple of my eye started his lesson plan.

"Students, students…I know it's the end of the year and graduation is approaching." He grinned, hopping up to take a seat on his desk.

My body slumped lower, hoping he'd catch my legs as I spread them under my desk.

Suddenly, he cleared his throat with his eyes gazing down.

* * *

><p><strong>xoxoxo. <strong>

**Thank you for reading. **

**Please leave me your thoughts! **


	3. Chapter 2 Warmer

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by HollettLA.**

**HUGE Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! THANKS! I was so nervous. . . hell, I still am. Oh, well. Enjoy! Not every chapter will be long-ish. I should have said that earlier. **

* * *

><p>"<strong>Class Act"<strong>

**Chapter Two: Warmer**

Sex.

It doesn't matter what role a man fills in society, in the back of his mind he's thinking about sex—tits and ass.

Thinking about his next conquest.

What it might feel like inside me.

How he'd love to fuck me.

On Tuesday, equipped with a low-cut blouse, I caught his attention again.

On Wednesday, I went out of my way to brush past him, and then held his gaze as I walked down the hall.

On Thursday, I wore a short skirt and rubbed my hands along my thighs throughout most of his class.

By the end of the period, he was practically hypnotized—sweat dewing on his brow and stammering like an idiot.

After school, I felt victorious and celebrated with my friends.

Over an overstuffed joint, Mr. Cullen was a joke.

He hadn't always been a joke.

He used to be the predator, someone who hurt my friend dearly.

And now he was my prey—my little plaything to do with as I wish.

On Friday, I asked to discuss my paper on Oscar Wilde with him when school was through.

He agreed, yet he couldn't keep his eyes from falling down onto my cleavage.

Suddenly, I can't wait for school to be over.

* * *

><p><strong>xoxoxox<strong>

**Thank you for reading. **

**Please leave me your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 3 Seduction

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by HollettLA.**

**Teacherward and StudentBella . . . Christ. These are my FAVORITE kind of fics. I know there are a lot out there. Which one is your favorite? I like "Distracted" by WoahNow**

**THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Class Act"<strong>

**Chapter Three: The Seduction**

His hands that twitched and ached to touch me, clenched my essay tightly, while I leaned on his desk and hovered closely.

"You depict the relationship between Vivian and Cyril quite nicely." He cleared his throat.

"Hmmm." I hummed, catching his gaze with my own.

"Miss Swan . . . " he exclaimed and stood rapidly from his chair.

Mr. Cullen stepped a few paces away from his desk, and he had no idea what to do with his hands. They gripped his beautifully disheveled hair. He put his hands up to stop me, and then it almost seemed like he covered his cock with his palms. All of his movements were rapid, and he was at a loss for words.

"Yes?" I smirked, closing the distance between us.

"Stay—stay over there," he warned.

And this is new.

Staying true to form, I brought my best doe-eyed expression out to play. "Um . . . is everything okay?" I tried and failed at hiding my grin. It was there, and a huge part of me believed he appreciated it. "I mean, are you all right? You seem . . . jumpy." My index finger trailed the length of his workbook.

And I looked up just in time to see his eyes follow it.

"Mr. Cullen?"

He chuckled, throwing the paper down and rubbing his forehead. "I apologize . . . I'm not feeling like myself." Mr. Cullen looked up to the ceiling. "I must be coming down with something." He cleared his throat again—something I notice he does often, almost as if it's a nervous tic.

My steps were slow as I advanced toward him. "Oh . . . Echinacea tea helps." And my stride was confident, as I got closer. "You know . . . I could have gone on and on about Vivian and Cyril…" I rubbed my finger across my bottom lip, smearing my lip-gloss a little bit, as my eyes met his. "I wanted to ask for an extension, so…so that maybe I could write a little more. It's just…I have more to write about." I shrugged, pursing and smacking my lips together to keep his focus on them.

It was too bad . . .

Mr. Cullen's eyes were trained on my tits again.

Just for him, I stood a little taller, arching my back.

He noticed that I noticed his staring and my actions that followed. "Sure." His cheeks blared a rosy red at being caught.

My eyes turned into slits for the briefest of seconds. They narrowed at him; I wanted to go in for it.

But I didn't.

"Have a nice weekend," I said, giving him a short giggle as my stare lingered on his cock.

The palms returned to his crotch area. "You—you, too, Miss Swan."

I winked, snatching my paper from his desk before I left.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella . . . that naughty girl. <strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave me your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 4 Edward

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA.**

"**Class Act"**

**Chapter Four: EDWARD**

"Mr. Cullen!" someone had shouted in the distance.

Pressing the button on my car's remote, I locked the doors and turned my attention to Miss Stanley. "Morning, Jess." I smiled, continuing on my way into the building.

"Um . . . I wanted to talk to you about tutoring." She caught up to me, taking a deep breath after her short sprint and speech. "I just need some help with my final essay."

"Oh…" I nodded. "Well, you're friends with Miss Swan, are you not?" I asked, knowing that my personal temptress is an A+ student.

"Yeah, but…" She eyed someone behind me, and then composed her smile. "I'll—I'll see you in class." She walked around me.

Shaking my head, I walked toward the school. On my way, I saw the elite group of Forks High teens—the popular crowd hung out in the quad. My gaze lingered a little too long a certain brunette, but I made sure to look away before she caught me.

"Shit!" Bella hissed, gaining my attention again.

"What happened?" her boyfriend, Jacob, asked.

Trying to ignore the exchange, I passed right by them. Miss Swan had torn her panty hose—those stocking things.

Christ.

How I would love to break my cock off in her. She flirts shamelessly. And although I'm always left wanting more, I _always_ try to change the subject.

But that doesn't stop my desire…

Ceasing those thoughts immediately, Principal Green bombarded me with questions. I barely had time to recover—barely had time to turn off that switch in my head.

"Excuse me?" I asked him, slightly moving every which way in the crowded corridor as students went to class.

He paused when the bell rang, and I waited for him to speak. "Walk with me."

I suppressed my eye roll, taking the slow stroll toward his office—which is even further away from my classroom. "How can I help you?"

"James Hunter has been arraigned and charged with rape," he muttered. "The police asked if you could give your statement again."

I groaned, hating what I had witnessed and did nothing to stop. "I didn't see anything. From what I saw . . . it looked consensual." I brought my voice down to a whisper. "There was nothing—"

He put his hands up to stop me. "Save it for Chief Swan."

My first instinct was to balk at the name, but I reined it in. "Right," I agreed.

He stopped us from walking, hovering close and bringing his voice down."Mrs. Brandon and I have made plans for Mary Alice to study at home for the rest of the semester. She's always been an excellent student . . . we'll figure out a way for her to take her final exams, too. She should have no problems graduating on time."

"Naturally." I nodded.

"Have the rest of the year's assignments on my desk by the end of the day—make a packet for her."

The halls had cleared a bit, so I didn't bother whispering. "Definitely. I assure you…I have no problems doing whatever I can to make Alice's recovery speedy." I felt like an asshole. For two weeks the image of Alice's battered form had haunted my dreams. However, when I'd seen her and her assailant together, they had been in the halls, locked in a tight embrace. Only now that I look back, do I think I can see the fear in her eyes—silently pleading for me to do something.

Yet, all I did at the time was tell them their behavior was prohibited on school grounds.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. <strong>

**Please leave me your thoughts**

**xoxoxox**

**Next update: 1:45pm EST**


	6. Chapter 5 The Fuel

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by HollettLA.**

**THANK YOU for reading!**

**Posting this early because I was given a lunch break early. Idky I promised 1:45. I'm never even promised a lunch break . . . but I knew I'd get one today. We're not busy at all. Would be wrong to ask if I could head out early so I could post more? **

* * *

><p>"<strong>Class Act"<strong>

**Chapter Five: The Fuel**

"Ali?" I whispered, kneeling next to my best friend's bed.

She whimpered, pulling the covers back over her head.

"I have your homework." I stood to sit next to her, and then I started to rub her back.

She sniffled and sat up, and a red smear on her t-shirt caught my attention. "What is that?" I asked, taking hold of her arms and pushing her shirt up. "Oh my…" I trailed off, seeing small gashes that were still open surrounding the fading bruises—the ones that pretty much covered her entire body.

These cuts weren't on her arms. I've seen those cries for help—the pleas for attention etched on the arms of teenage girls, but these were on Alice's stomach. She truly aimed to hide it; only she hadn't tried hard enough.

"I keep see-seeing," she swallowed, ". . . him," she sobbed. "I—I—I don't know why I did it." She broke down in tears and before I started crying too, I gathered my best friend—my sister—into my arms.

"He'll pay…I swear to you." I lifted her head to kiss her forehead softly. "I love you."

She clawed at me. "Why? Why did this happen?"

"I'm so sorry." I sniffled, hugging her tighter.

And all I could do was conspire, plot more.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. <strong>

**Please leave me your thoughts.**

**Love it, hate it? This is my first drabble, so tell me how I'm doing.**

**xoxoxox**

**Next update: 3:00pm EST. I should be home from work by then and THEN the mad posting can begin!**

**I have 50 chapters! **

**:)**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	7. Chapter 6 The Fire

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by HollettLA.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Class Act"<strong>

**Chapter Six: EDWARD**

Monday night, I jerked off to red sweaters and brunettes…

Tuesday morning, mid-shower, I got off thinking about Bella's raspy voice as she recited Shakespeare.

Wednesday at around 1:30 p.m., I got hard under my desk because of what was in front of me: Miss Swan, biting her pen, while her legs were crossed, not spread for a change. Her eyes were trained on me, and for some reason I held her gaze.

Thursday, right before the bell rang, she asked if she could speak to me after school.

And I was all too eager to see her.

"Mr. Cullen?" she asked, stealthily walking into my empty classroom.

"Yes, Miss Swan…how can I help you?" I turned in my swivel chair, giving her my full attention.

She grinned and dropped her bag. "I was talking to Jessica…um…she needs more help than I can give her. Since I'm her friend, we don't get much work done."

Her behavior was a contrast to our previous encounters.

She wasn't flirting.

She wasn't giving me those playful smirks.

She spoke genuinely about her friend and schoolwork.

And I yearned for the way she was this morning, yesterday, last-fucking-week.

"Oh . . ." Taken aback, I rocked in the chair—nervous and needing to do something with my body. "The work of others should be no hindrance to you. I'm sure I can figure something out." My eyes fell on the paperwork—my junior class's essays—below me, disappointed. "Is that all?" When my head came back up, she was no longer sitting but coming toward me.

"Sometimes you wear glasses…" She stopped to stare at me.

"And sometimes I wear contacts." I smiled, and she matched it with one of her own.

"You're different today," she whispered.

Ever-so-bold, I replied, "So are you." Meanwhile, my heart was hammering away in my chest.

Was it fear, excitement, or hope . . .?

I had no idea.

I didn't stop there, though, welcoming whatever might happen.

"I like the glasses better." She bit her lip, still staring at me. "Wear them tomorrow."

I found myself nodding in affirmation before I could think. But then, it was almost as if something had shifted within me. My heart rate slowed, feeling calm. "I like that denim skirt you wore last week." Though I was suddenly tranquil, apparently that had no effect on my verbal filter.

She laughed, yet I could tell my response took her by surprise. "Nothing gets past you…does it?" She took another step.

"The navy blue V-neck blouse…" I mused, my cock twitching just from memory.

"Anything else?" She raised a brow, quickly sticking her tongue out to moisten those lips.

Anything else . . .?

Now _that_ was a loaded question.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. <strong>

**Please leave me your thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 7 The Joke

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by HollettLA. **

**Long-ish :)**

**Sorry, drabble gods . . .**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Class Act"<strong>

**Chapter Seven: The Joke. **

Rose laughed hysterically as I recounted my afternoon with Mr. Cullen. "Did you know his first name is Edward?" I asked, passing her the joint clip we'd saved from Wednesday.

My friend hummed, pulling and making the cherry brighten as she smoked it. "This is good shit." She sucked in small gasps of air before passing it back.

"Jake gets it for me." I frowned, taking puffs.

"What's going on with you guys?" She took the small joint away from me—it was barely there, and then she flicked it across the yard.

"Are you crazy?" I smacked her shoulder.

"Charlie the Doberman, or are they German Shepherds . . . the drug sniffing dogs?" She scrunched her nose.

"I don't fucking know. Do I look like Cesar Millan?" My father is rarely home. I don't know why I was so concerned.

"Who?"

"Never mind." It was funny, and I laughed—what she said wasn't funny. I was chuckling at my own joke. "Cesar Millan," I sighed, leaning back on elbows in the grass.

"You should know." She came to lie next to me. "Your dad's a cop and all . . ."

I shrugged my shoulders, staring up at the clouds. "You ever . . . like in movies—people always make shapes out of clouds and shit? Do you ever do that?" Nothing looked like anything. All I saw were clouds, but then I've never had much of an imagination.

That crazy bitch threw a handful of grass at me—the real kind, like from the ground.

"What was that for?" I shook it out of my hair.

"I don't know. Christ. That shit was good." She collapsed, lying flat. "Jake gets from Embry, right? You think he'd hook me up for prom? We're so getting lit—me and Em—and I don't want to be bummin' all night." She snorted. "Especially since we'll pair off after."

"Embry will hook you up if you blow him." I kicked her foot.

"Ugh . . . not for all the trees in the Olympic Peninsula." She smiled.

"And that's exactly what you'd get." Again, I found myself hilarious.

"You're still going to prom with Jake, right?"

"I guess so . . . I don't know." I didn't want to talk about him. Not to mention that attending prom without Alice just felt so wrong. "We're actually thinking about taking a break. I'm going to U-Dub, and he's . . . going nowhere." I grumbled. "He's content to just work at Sam's garage. And he expects me to stay—to be with him."

"If you love him—"

"Maybe I don't." I bit the inside of my cheek. But then when I looked over to Rose, she wore a blank, yet sad expression. "What?"

"You guys have been together forever. You were homecoming king and queen—sorry, prom is totes going to Em and me. The same couple can't be both. School rules."

"I don't care." I'd piss on the crown they'd give me.

"Anyway—" She laid her palms flat on mine. "We're supposed to—supposed to get houses on Smith Street, have babies at the same time when we come back from Seattle. Alice, too, if she and Peter work it out." She ended in a whisper. "He's such a dick, isn't he?"

Ignoring most of her rant, I didn't agree or disagree. "He doesn't know how to deal. I mean, how are you?"

She blinked, staring off and away from me. "Dude, does Jake know about your plans to seduce Cullen?"

I barked out a laugh. "Oh shit . . . you're so high. No, he doesn't." I hit her because she deserved it. "Only you know—Jess just thinks I'm being a whore or whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"You are. He's gorgeous—fuckable even, but he's old—our teacher." She shivered.

"He's what, twenty-six? He's in his twenties. That's all I know." In the beginning of the year, he introduced himself and shared a lot about his personal life. No other teacher ever did that before. Then again, his enthusiasm probably stemmed from the fact that he had just graduated college.

"You're eighteen—"

I sighed, rising to my feet. "He just has to do something inappropriate, and I-I need the evidence." Crossing my arms over my chest, I lifted my chin—my high not warding off those evil thoughts.

"I know you need someone to blame, but—"

"But what? Say it, Hale." I stared at her.

"Nothing. I personally wouldn't care if you and Cullen got it on. You're just—you're . . . James raped Alice, and Cullen—"

"Cullen was there and should have stopped it. If he did something, anything, none of this would have happened. He basically gave James the OK, making them leave school property. Other teachers would have done differently, sent them in opposite directions or to the principal's office. Mr. Banner did that when Jake and I—" I shook my head. "Who cares about an age difference? It's not the point. In my eyes, Mr. Cullen is no different from James. And I definitely won't be actually fucking him—no matter how fuck_able_."

"Puh-lease. You let Mike Newton cop a feel and finger you last year. You clearly have no standards—"

I scoffed. "Lauren Mallory blew Jake after we played Port A . . . I had the stomach flu and wasn't there."

"Yeah, so?"

"Hello!" I laughed. "It was payback."

"Mike still runs from Jake—"

"It hit a sore spot." I smiled. "Jake thinks he's king of that fucking school—like he can do what he wants. Well, fuck him. This is the highlight—will be the highlight—of his life."

"Ouch. That was harsh!" She pinched me.

"It's true." I nodded. "He's hit his peak. Most dumb, mediocre jocks turn into minimum wage losers with beer guts by thirty. You think I want him holding me back?"

"Holding you back? Since when is—"

"I just want more," I argued. "I gotta get away from here, but most of all I have to get Alice away from here . . . Let's go eat something."

"Huh? I'm sorry, what?" She shook her head. "What more do you want?"

"Everything." I linked my arm with hers, ushering us toward my back door.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Please leave me your thoughts**

**love it, hate it? Let me know. **

**First drabble, so go easy . . . Nah, that wouldn't be like you guys at all, normal SexyLexi fans. **

**Just give it to me, baby! ;)**

**Next update: 7:00pm or earlier. I have dinner with family :/**


	9. Chapter 8 Bella and Jake

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by HollettLA.**

**Thank God. My cousin has WiFi!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Class Act"<strong>

**Chapter Eight: Bella and Jake**

"Stop," I protested, leaning away from Jake. He kept kissing along my neck while I was trying to read. "I have an essay due Friday."

"Cullen's a tool," was his intelligent reply, "fuck him. No, fuck me." He hovered quickly, spreading my legs with his knees and knocking my book away.

"Jake!" I groaned, pushing against his chest.

He collapsed to my side. "All right—I won't touch you." He had a snappish tone.

"Thank you—"

"What?" He was surprised by my gratitude.

Closing my eyes tightly, I reiterated, "I mean, I want to get this done. Don't you have homework to do?"

"Did it in study hall—my free period," he lied.

"Right." I turned a page, but then he closed it on me again.

"Bells . . . it's been a week." He tossed _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ onto the floor.

"Five days," I drawled.

"Fine. Then a business week." He nibbled on my earlobe.

My body stiffened, and I wanted to scream. Maybe I had the guts to tell Rosalie of all my plans, but I hadn't mustered any to tell Jake—to break up with him. After thinking about it, I figured I'd just go to Seattle and call him when I got there . . .?

There's no sense in losing my prom date.

"I'm really not in the mood." My dumbass boyfriend thinks kissing me for ten seconds, tweaking a nipple, and sticking his cock in me for . . . about five minutes—not even—is stellar lovemaking.

"Well," he pushed my hair off my shoulder. "I can get you there," he said what he always says.

It was my cue to respond with a grin, but I couldn't. "You wanna fuck? Make it quick—I have shit to do." I stood up to lock my door and get rid of my jeans. My father wouldn't be home for another hour, and I just wanted to be alone. I had to finish my schoolwork and plot—think of more ways to knock Cullen off his rocker. He's getting comfortable—cocky and arrogant—he's flirty and plays off of _me_ too damn well. I knew well enough that my plan wouldn't work if Cullen had a clear head.

Jake was panting like a dog as he got onto his knees and undid his belt. "Fuck yeah . . . but, baby," he shimmied out of his jeans, "I can't stay after. I promised the guys—"

"I don't give a fuck." I tore off my shirt, wanting to get this over with.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you!<strong>

**Please leave me your thoughts!**

**How am I doing?**


	10. Chapter 9 The Cafeteria

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by HollettLA.**

**Did I say seven? I meant, 6:30! **

* * *

><p>"<strong>Class Act"<strong>

**Chapter Nine: The Cafeteria**

**(Edward POV)**

I mindlessly listened as Tanya—Miss Denali, a Calculus teacher—prattled on about . . . I had no idea. I was too busy pulling shit onto my tray. Then when we got up to pay, she waited—like it should be my treat.

Of course, I paid.

My mother had been aching to get us together for the longest time.

Tanya and I were one in the same. We grew up in Forks, went away to college, and came back to teach. Back then she was that statuesque, strawberry blonde every guy wanted to date—not to mention she was a genius.

And I . . .

Well, I had acne, braces, and Tanya pretended as if she didn't know me from a hole in the wall my first day here. She's a year older—graduated while I was a junior. The only things that have changed are: she's single—it looked like it was staying that way—and she was interested in me, AV geek, Edward Cullen—who used to hide in the library during lunch.

The bottom line was, I'd fuck Tanya if all I'd get was a fuck. But as soon as my dick slipped into that, she'd have the names of our children and our wedding date planned. This bitch needed to get a cat and maybe lower her standards. I don't see any princes looking for their princess here in Forks.

"Are you chaperoning the prom? We should go. I go every year—so much fun." She squealed, sitting across from me.

"Prom?" I laughed, rearranging the food on my tray. "Wow. Tuxedos and . . . dancing." I nodded, lifting my hamburger bun to put ketchup on it. "Um—" A certain giggle caught me off-guard. In my periphery, I saw Miss Swan, Miss Hale, and Miss Stanley sway their hips toward a neighboring table.

And I hated that they sat there.

How the fuck was I supposed to concentrate or even eat with Bella feet away?

That girl invades my mind like a sickness, and it needed to stop.

Girls didn't look that good when I was in high school.

That body . . . her mindset.

Truth be told; I can ignore them all, except one.

Bella.

"Don't you remember prom?" Tanya smiled.

"Uh—" I paused, shaking my head and staring at my fries. "I never went to mine."

"Oh!" Miss Denali looked like a sad puppy with those eyes. "Then we definitely have to go. My dress is pink—you can get me a white orchid corsage."

"A corsage?" I blinked, staring blankly. "Seriously?"

"Prom?" Rosalie asked, loudly.

Tanya beamed at her. "I'll be chaperoning with Mr. Cullen."

My eyes never left my tray.

"That crown has your name written right on it, Miss Hale." Tanya waved a hand with a flourish, like Rosalie was royalty. "I was prom queen when I was a senior." Like we all didn't know.

Rosalie laughed, hopefully at her. "What color is your dress?"

Tanya looked to me and then back to her. I got busy eating, while they spoke about colors, corsages, and cummerbunds. It turned out that I was thankful for Rosalie.

I had finished my hamburger, oblivious to everything, except all the tension I felt to my left—where Bella sat.

Dutifully, I ignored her, but then I felt something hit my hair. Waving it out, a spitball fell onto my tray. Looking around, I saw Bella giggling with a straw. "That was a bit childish, no?"

She eyed my table companions. "You weren't paying me any attention," she whispered through a pout.

I nervously cleared my throat, using my napkin to wipe my mouth. "Was there something you wanted to speak about? I mean, uh, needed?"

"Needed," she mouthed, sitting back a bit, her face turning into a serious mask. "From you, Mr. Cullen, always."

I laughed, shaking my head and sipping my Minute Maid Lemonade. "Right." Trying to deflect her attentions was becoming increasingly difficult, but only because I didn't want her behavior to stop. I was always available, encouraging without_ encouraging_, and I wished I could take my balls out of my back pocket—make a bold move.

Soon, I keep telling myself.

She won't be my student much longer.

Wait, no . . .

I shook my head, chuckling at myself.

"What's so funny?" Tanya asked.

"Nothing." Suddenly thirsty, I gulped the rest of my drink.

"It'd be awesome if we could all share a limo—you guys could get us booze." Rosalie smiled at me.

"Fat chance," Tanya said.

"She's right—that'll never happen," I agreed, getting back to my lunch, and then a minute later a crumpled piece of paper landed in my lap.

"_We just might happen,"_ it said.

Faster than I thought possible, I shoved that shit into my front pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. <strong>

**Please leave me your thoughts. **

**Love it, hate it?**

**xoxoxox**

**I gotta close the laptop and act like a human being visiting relatives. I'll post more when I get home! Love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 10 The Truth Pt One

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by HollettLA.**

****Some of my drabble war companions are getting shit for their chapters being too short :/ I'm actually in the wrong with these monster chapters. I'm failing at this drabble stuff. Oh well. True drabbles are 100 word chapters. Please keep that in mind. THANKS! ****

* * *

><p>"<strong>Class Act"<strong>

**Chapter Ten: The Truth Part One**

At the police station, I held Alice's hand while I hoped and prayed this went by quickly.

Today was a good day, and more things were set in motion. Mr. Cullen bumped into me earlier. Actually, I waited until he was occupied by something before I rammed into him in the hall. He caught me fast, holding me close and gazing into my eyes. We shared the same breath, while his hold on me increased. I kept my cool, no matter how weird the situation made me feel. My stomach tied in knots, and I wasn't so sure about myself anymore.

What was I doing?

The more tears Alice shed, I was all the more sure.

"Now…" My father was still probing her, trying to get her side of the story. "We have witnesses who say they saw James," he coughed, "ushering you into his vehicle. Can you describe the vehicle?"

I scoffed. "Everyone in town knows he drives that crappy Toyota."

"That's enough." My father raised his voice. "I'm asking Alice."

"It's white . . . stinks like cigarettes." Alice stared at the pad of paper in front of her while her hands shook in mine.

"What else?" Dad asked, softly, taking a seat across from us.

Alice swallowed. "Like…beige seats." She shrugged. "We parked along the 101…and then…and then—" She broke down in tears again.

My father pressed the stop button on the tape recorder as I tried to calm Alice down. After many soothing words and holding her so tight, the chief decided to backtrack.

Dad pressed Record. "Before you left the school…can you tell me what happened?"

Alice nodded and left our embrace. "I was by my locker…I had to stay late, um, Mr. Banner wanted to talk to me about my end of term biology project. Uh, I'm in college level bio, um, yeah. I don't know—" She started to ramble, being so nervous.

"Ali, you _have to_ know," Dad said.

"Just give her a second," I whispered.

Alice licked her dry, cracked lips. "At my locker, James—he came up to me, but…I mean, he asked me out—"

"What did he say, exactly?" Charlie asked.

"He—he said hanging out at the diner was fun." Alice leaned into me again, and I knew exactly why. One of the many nights we'd chilled at the diner after a game, she and Peter—her steady boyfriend—had gotten into a fight. Alice knew Peter couldn't stand James, and so she hung out with him for a little while—trying to get a rise out of her boyfriend. Sooner rather than later, Jake and I saw Alice making out with Peter, like James never existed.

The next day, James accused Alice of being a tease.

The next day, Alice confided in me. She said she kissed James by the restrooms—going above and beyond what was necessary to make Peter jealous.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Please leave this naughty girl some love!**

**See you at 8:30!**


	12. Chapter 11 The Truth Pt Two

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by HollettLA.**

**:)**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Class Act"<strong>

**Chapter Eleven: The Truth Part Two**

"What happened at the diner?"

"How is that relevant?" I asked.

My father locked eyes with me. "For the last time, I need Alice to answer, not you…one more outburst and you can wait in the hall."

Slumping back, I folded my arms over my chest while I listened to Alice's account of that night. Then she went on to speak about the day in question again—the day she was raped and beaten.

"Can we take a break?" I asked, when Alice's words we no longer recognizable, she was crying so hard.

My father stared down to Alice. "I need you to keep going. Once you get on that witness stand—if you can't get through this, you won't get through a sworn testimony."

"But that's what this is." I pointed to the stopped tape recorder.

Dad shook his head. "She has to recount her story in front of a judge at the preliminary hearing, and then, hopefully, a jury. They're going to say Alice is lying—that she wanted it, that she hurt herself to frame James. People will testify, people who may have seen them at the diner . . .?" He raised a brow.

I felt defeated, frightened, and even more saddened for my friend.

"Mr. Hunter's defense is going to tear Alice's story to shreds—rape is very tricky. There's no way he'll agree to a plea bargain," he sighed, looking as though he had aged ten years with us in here. "We have some evidence, your word against his—"

My lip quivered and tears welled up in my eyes. "He broke four of her ribs—tore her . . ." I pointed down. "He was an animal, and you're telling me the evidence doesn't speak volumes?"

"Bella . . ."

I banged my fist down onto the table, but Alice grabbed my hand. "I can do it," she whispered.

I nodded, pushing her bangs away from her face. "Okay. Good." I tried to smile through my tears.

Dad pressed that red button again, and Alice went right to where she had left off.

"After he asked me out by my locker, I said no…to the date…and then I felt something hard hit my back," she cried. "I didn't know what it was. But when I turned around, I saw the knife…he—he forced me to kiss him. And then he brought me—dragged me—out to his car."

"Alice, I believe you…" Charlie paused, patting her shoulder. That's about as much affection as anyone gets from the old man. "Mr. Cullen…the English teacher… you had contact with him before Mr. Hunter led you out to his vehicle, correct?"

I snorted without humor. "He saw what was going on and basically gave that asshole a pat on the fucking back!" Nothing could rein in my anger in this moment.

Everything within me wanted to kill James, but he was in custody, and I'd rather see him behind bars for twenty years. I was doing what I could. I yearned to destroy Mr. Cullen—expose him for what he was, a piece-of-shit just like James. "He knew what was going on. How can he get away with that?" I shouted.

"Out!" My father pointed to the door, but at Alice's insistence, I stayed right where I was.

"When Mr. Cullen approached, James—he—he said he'd stab me and then our teacher if I opened my mouth. Mr. Cullen didn't know…" she looked to me and sobbed.

"What?" I asked, feeling like I might vomit.

"Bella…" My father groaned.

"I tried—like willed for him to see something, like someone miraculously does in movies, but—but no…Mr. Cullen thought we were kissing and told us to leave . . . inappropriate behavior or something like that. He was being nice. Most teachers would . . . He had no idea. And—and that's when James dragged me outside. I should have said something or screamed, but—" She stopped, slumping her shoulders. "I froze . . . thought he'd kill us. Mr. Cullen couldn't see the knife." Alice reached back. "I still have the scar . . . where it went through my sweater."

"I don't have to see it," Charlie said. "We have medical reports, and your pictures from the hospital." My father looked as sick as I felt.

"He didn't know?" I asked.

She sniffled. "No…"

* * *

><p><strong>See ya soon!<strong>


	13. Chapter 12 Mr Cullen

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by HollettLA.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Class Act"<strong>

**Chapter Twelve: Mr. Cullen **

Wednesday morning, things were different.

Bella didn't smile at me.

She seemed withdrawn . . . from me, which was so unlike her.

I always do the withdrawing, not her.

She was wearing sweats—nothing worth eye-fucking.

And it pissed me off.

Pushing my glasses up onto my nose, I continued with my lesson plan.

When class was over, I stopped Bella before she could make it out of the room. "Are you okay?" I asked, brushing my hand down her forearm.

She shivered and then tried to recover from it, but I still saw it.

That excited me, making me lean forward, wondering what she'd do next.

The ball was in her court now.

She or I flirt, and then the other reciprocates . . .

It's just how it's done.

"Ja-Rose!" she stammered, "is waiting for me, so—"

"Who?" I chuckled.

"Um . . . Rose." She jerked her thumb behind herself, closing her eyes. "Everything okay with my essay?"

I grinned, picking a stray hair off her sweater.

She didn't notice, but I put it in my pocket.

"It was good—some typos. I think you could do better." Going back to my desk, I spoke out of my ass. Her unmarked, ungraded paper was like a small insurance policy—I'd get to speak to her more one-on-one.

"I double—and triple—checked."

I went to hand it to her. "Sometimes, four eyes are better than two."

She smiled, a hint of a giggle escaping that made me so fucking happy. It made my day, just to see that grin. "You mean six." She pointed to my glasses.

"The more the merrier," I said, trailing my hand through my hair.

She paused with her mouth open—that pink, little mouth, which is probably so fucking warm. "Um, thanks for . . . another shot. I should go, though." She made a face.

I nodded. "I'll walk you. I have to—"

"No!" She stepped away from me.

I advanced. "Bella—"

"Mr. Cullen." She looked away from me, hugging herself.

Nodding, I took a deep breath through my nose—getting angrier. Was this some kind of game? She had my attention, and now she didn't want it any more? Suddenly conflicted, I balled my hands into fists at my sides. "You don't want your boyfriend to see you with me."

"Huh?" The color drained from her face.

And then I realized what I said.

"Uh, you shouldn't keep your friends waiting." I smiled. "Good day, Miss Swan."

When she was gone, I sat at my desk and twirled the strand of hair around and around my finger—thinking up a better approach.

That night, she didn't go home right away. She went to Alice's house instead with Rosalie, and then Bella left Alice's house alone at 9:30, sneaking off into the woods by herself.

Worried, I went after her, but I tried to stay quiet—so she wouldn't know I was behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>. . .o.0. . .<strong>


	14. Chapter 13 The Meadow

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA.**

**Very long for a drabble. Sorry, drabble gods! I could have broken this up, but I didn't want to :/**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Class Act"<strong>

**Chapter Thirteen: The Meadow**

"The worst part about it—" I laughed as I knocked back the bottle of vodka, "was that he was kind of creepy, and I liked it." I belched, telling Rose and Alice about Mr. Cullen.

Rosalie laughed along with me.

Alice—she was trying. She nursed a cocktail I'd made for her and would smile when something was funny. I tried to include her in everything, even admitting my plans for Cullen.

And most of all, how stupid I felt now, not to mention confused.

"Bella's hot for teacher . . ." Rosalie poked me.

I smacked her hand away, and we both turned to Alice.

She wore a frown. "He's a nice guy. Don't do anything to hurt him. You're his student. He can get in trouble."

"I—" I didn't know how to reply. For a while, I thought once I told her she'd be my biggest supporter. I guess not. It doesn't matter anymore, especially since I threw my plans in the garbage.

"You're only his student for a few more days," Rose chuckled.

"I have to pee." Alice stood up and left her unkempt bed.

This was the messiest I had ever seen her bedroom. School books, clothes, and just . . . things lay haphazardly around. It wasn't like her, and I wanted to straighten up. I started with her books.

"Can we go?" Rosalie whispered.

"No." I hissed.

She fidgeted where she sat. "She's a total downer."

"You would be, too." I slammed a textbook onto Alice's desk. "Have some sympathy, or at least show some."

She groaned. "Look, prom is tomorrow night, and you know there are parties all weekend. Em just sent me a text—Mike's hosting a kegger at the meadow."

"The cops—my father—always bust us."

"But we never get in trouble," she sang.

I bit the inside of my cheek.

"You'll get to see Jake—get that old teacher out your mind." She still had that sing-song-y tone that made me want to vomit.

"You ruined it. I so don't want to see Jake," I laughed.

"Yeah, you do—at least just for his cock."

"I do not!" Bumping my hip with hers, my smile fell watching Alice join us.

"You guys should go," she whispered.

I shook my head. "_I'm_ not going anywhere."

Rose pulled her hair. "Do you have any more of those Xanax? I hear they go great with vodka."

"No!" I exclaimed.

Alice shook her head, wiping her nose with her sleeve. "They only gave me enough to take the edge off . . . or something." Her voice trailed off. "That drink totally made me sleepy—go. It's fine." By her face alone, I knew it wasn't fine.

"Alice—"

"You heard her," Rosalie whispered. "She wants to go to sleep."

"You go." I pushed her away from me. How she could be so selfish was astounding. "We can watch _Grease_." I smiled, going to sit next to Alice as Rosalie gathered her things.

"Can I take this?" Rose wiggled the Absolut bottle in her hand.

I jumped up fast to snatch it back. "Hell, no!"

Rosalie stuck out her tongue and then left.

And then Alice started crying. "No one wants to, to be around me." She hiccupped.

I shook my head no vehemently. "That's not true." I wiped her eyes and grabbed for her drink with my free hand. "Sip it—it'll calm you."

She anxiously grabbed the cup to gulp it back. "Peter called me."

"Yeah?" I beamed. Peter is accused of being insensitive, but he's really stuck—like in a state of limbo, just as Alice is. While she's going through a hurt I could never imagine and still healing physically, he doesn't know what to think or make of anything. He wants to be there for her. He just doesn't know how. Of course, it would help matters if Alice answered his texts or calls.

"He, he wanted to know about prom—"

I gasped. "Please say you'll go!"

She sobbed even louder, and I was confused. "He, he wanted to know if it'd be okay if he took Angela Weber—she and Ben broke up."

My mouth made an "O" shape, and I wanted to hunt that sonofabitch down.

"They're only going as friends . . . but he's Peter."

"I hate high school—the boys, the pettiness, and all—everything!" I was about to freak out, too, which was a good and bad thing. For the past month, I've genuinely had some real emotions, but I wished the last four weeks never happened.

"They'll have sex."

"No," I said, my mind reeling. "Ali, if I said I could fix this . . . would you mind if I left?"

She calmed down, sniffling. "I suck. I should let him go—I've been dumb, and I'm stronger than this."

I was stunned into silence for a second. "You—you are," I wholeheartedly agreed. "You're so strong."

"He can't go with her."

And that's how I found myself on my knees, at the meadow, while I sucked Jake's dick.

"Ah, fuck, baby!" He held my hair. "Wait . . ." He literally stopped my head. "What was that?"

"Wha-wa-wha?" My mouth was full.

"Nothing." He pulled my head onto his cock.

With a few flicks of my wrist, a little tug on his balls, and taking him back deep—he came, after two minutes.

And I swallowed, so he'd do what I wanted.

"I'm so, so happy you decided to come." He was out of breath. "I know—I know I've been busy, but it's for us. I've been working—"

"You mean, hanging out—Ahhh!" I jumped back, slamming into Jake as I swore I saw something move by the hedges across from us.

"What?" he asked, still panting.

"Um . . . a deer or something. Let's go back to the others." I was cold and creeped out, as I stared—feeling something, an entity there, watching us. It was an odd feeling, one I couldn't place. I was spooked. "Jake, we should—"

"Relax." He gave me a hug. "Is Bella still scared of the Boogey Man?"

I giggled. "Shut up." Pushing him away helped me steel my nerves again. "I don't know what—" I stared at the bushes, pointing awkwardly. "I bet it's Emmett or someone being an asshole."

"McCarty, you out there?" Jake shouted.

We didn't hear a response or see any movement.

"It was probably a deer." I clung onto Jake.

If something jumped out, I'd push Jake's big ass into it and run like a mother . . .

"Fuck. That was some glorious head, baby." He bent in, and I stood on my toes. He leaned back, kissing my hair. "I just came in your mouth." He snorted. "I can't kiss you."

I rolled my eyes. "Why am I with you?" Nothing was worth enduring this any-fucking-more, not another minute.

"Stop with your shit." He drank his beer. "We belong together."

"Yeah." I grumbled, calming down. "Look, tell Peter he can't go with Weber to prom."

"Why?" He donned that stupid letterman jacket with the Spartan emblem.

"Because I fucking said so—you'll kick his ass if he does." I pointed.

Jake nodded. "Anything else, princess?"

"Tell him he can't be a dick to Ali anymore," I whispered, knowing Jake only had a week of ruling the school left. At least Alice might cheer up a little more, and they can get back to being . . . them?

Jake nodded. "He is being an ass. If that was you—God forbid." He wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'd kill James . . ." He combed through my hair with his fingers, and this was different. "I love you, Bells. I'd—I'd always be there for you."

I grinned, seeing a side to Jake I hadn't since we were sophomores—when he was still trying to take my virginity. It was sweet. "Really?"

He stared down at my lips, cupping my cheeks, but then he kissed my nose. "Take a sip." He handed me his beer.

He ruined the moment, and since he wasn't drunk yet, I had him take me home.

"Is that Cullen behind us?" He looked in his rear-view.

I wanted to look so bad, but I didn't. "I don't know."

"That is," he laughed. "He drives a Volvo—nothing like my Rabbit. Right, baby?"

"Yeah," I sighed, slumping low in the seat.

We remained quiet for the rest of the short ride. Jake never mentioned seeing Mr. Cullen again, while I wished I had—I was curious.

"You want me to walk you?"

I scoffed. "Talk to Peter."

"I will." He kissed my cheek, and I left his car.

Jake was fast to screech his tires while I shook my head at his retreating vehicle. "Asshole," I hissed.

Then headlights caught my attention. Slowly driving down my street, was a sleek, silver Volvo. Mr. Cullen stopped for a brief second—barely really coming to a stop. He grinned, and then he was gone too.

Later that night, while I smoked a cigarette out of my window, I squealed a small scream and hid behind my curtains.

Mr. Cullen was parked outside my house.

He knew I saw him.

Because he drove away.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun. Dun. Dun . . . <strong>

**Leave me your thoughts! **

**THANKS for reading, bbs!**

**xoxoxox**


	15. Chapter 14 The Prom Part One

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by HollettLA.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Class Act"<strong>

**Chapter Fourteen: Prom Part One**

**(Edward POV)**

By now it was a proven fact. My mother and Tanya were on the same side. Ever since I was a kid, I haven't been able to say no to Esme or Carlisle, my father, for that matter. Well, I did disagree once. I was supposed to cure cancer, and I got a teaching degree instead, but I digress . . .

I was wearing a purplish-pink cummerbund to match Tanya's fucking dress.

And guess what? Tanya thought it'd be "darling" if I picked her up at home. I did that, while my parents followed in my father's Lincoln.

Being an only child, I took the prom experience away from them, too.

Tanya looked good—she could definitely get fucked tonight, just not by me. Her hair was up on her head, and there were curls. Her dress was tight, and her heels—they made her legs so long, she was almost taller than me tonight.

Tanya surprised me twice more before we got to the hall hosting the dance. One, she'd rented a stretch limo. Two, she happened to find her old tiara—whatever—and she was wearing it.

I stared at that fucking thing during the entire ride.

Did she still think she was seventeen? Reliving her glory days?

"Um . . . I don't think you should wear that." I turned away from her to take a swig from my flask. She'd never know. She was too busy checking her makeup. Tanya wore a lot, and sadly in the light I was able to make out wrinkles—it was all that caked-on shit. I didn't notice how many she had at school. Either way, I was tipsy before we even made it to prom. I didn't see any wrinkles then.

I knew my real problems stemmed from the fact that I was borderline obsessed with an actual eighteen year old. All week, I'd contemplated canceling—faking diarrhea, anything I could think of.

But opportunities . . .

How many would I have left to see Bella?

She'll likely graduate, and I'll never see her again.

Not really, since I had a plan, but I wasn't going to miss her in a prom dress.

Hell no.

Bella Swan likes form-fitting things.

And she didn't disappoint tonight.

Bella wore a very dark blue gown that shimmered in the lights. It hugged every curve, holding on for dear life by these small spaghetti straps. She wore her hair down, with large curls at the ends. She was breathtaking, and I couldn't look away.

When we arrived, she sat looking miserable next to that goon—that idiot in my second period class. He can't even spell three letter words. He's in my remedial course—the one everyone is stuck teaching. We work on grammar and stuff they should have learned in the fourth grade.

He averaged every quarter this year with a D.

Bella and Jacob were not intellectual equals, and I wondered what she saw in him. He treated her like shit—last night was an example of that. Maybe I should have left once I saw she was safe and with him, but Christ . . . I jacked my cock repeatedly until about 5 a.m. this morning, and it hadn't even been my dick she was sucking.

If I'm ever as lucky as Jake, I'd kiss her good and long after—kiss her entire body to worship and show her how much I adored her. That's what I'd do, because Bella Swan was perfect—the best there was—and you treat a woman like her like gold.

"What are you looking at?" Tanya asked.

Since I was just staring in a general direction, I shrugged my shoulders, but Bella had caught my gaze. She stared back, as Jacob spoke to his buddies with his arm lazily over her shoulders.

"Hi," I mouthed.

She was bashful, looking down to hide her grin.

It made me laugh. She's such a little tease—knows exactly what she's doing with those shy gazes. I bet she knows I've come to live for them, and they drive me crazy.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" I barely tore my eyes away.

"Did you want to dance?" She started pulling on my hand.

"No," I placed my hands in my pockets.

That was when Coach Clapp saved me. "Miss Denali—yowza!"

"Yowza?" I chuckled, my eyes landing on Bella again.

"Oh . . . it's nothing." Tanya was being modest.

"Edward . . ." Coach Clapp nudged my arm. His real name is George, but he was Coach Clapp—made my life a living hell—while I went to school here. "May I dance with your date?"

I thought he was kidding, but he was serious. "Be my guest." I gestured to the dance floor.

My date was all smiles while he led her into a waltz. The music didn't match their slow movements, but it was for fun.

Then my heart caught in my throat when Bella lifted her index finger to give me a tiny wave.

My head tilted to the side, wanting so badly for us to spend time together, while I stared. "Meet me," I said without sound, but she just looked confused. As I slightly looked away from her, I jerked my thumb out of the large banquet hall, only to smooth down my hair.

And judging by her wide-eyed expression, she understood my command.

* * *

><p><strong>xoxoxoxo<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 15 The Prom Part Two

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA. **

"**Class Act"**

**Chapter Fifteen: Prom Part Two**

Was he serious?

Unless Mr. Cullen was silently communicating with Jake, he was, and I didn't know how I felt about it yet.

"Uh . . ." I took Jake's arm from around me. "I have to pee."

"Oh, me too!" Rosalie had heard me.

"I really gotta go!" I made the mad dash—running in heels and sifting through people. I couldn't believe my actions either—rushing to get out so I could meet my teacher? It was all so fun before, even if I had hated him. But then when Alice told me what really happened, I let it go—some logic entered my brain.

When Alice was attacked, I was more confused than ever before, and I needed someone to blame. Nothing like that had ever happened to someone I knew, let alone loved, and I was angry with Cullen—thinking he let it happen.

Leaving the hall, my head whipped every which way. I saw him by an elevator across the lobby. He looked amazing—like James Bond, only hotter with way better hair.

Did he always look like this? So mature, so together, and so gorgeous?

Wow.

"Um . . ." I did all of that—ran out like an ass just to sound like one.

Mr. Cullen wet his bottom lip, then he sucked it back while looking behind me. "This way." He turned, walking down a different hall.

Wary, I wasn't sure. Wasn't I just thinking about my best friend who was recently raped? Could I trust Mr. Cullen? I had all these questions, and my heart pounded away while I followed after him.

He walked so fast, trying doors, until he found one that opened. He held it ajar, letting me pass under his arm.

It was dark when he closed the door. "Mr. Cullen?"

"Edward." He lit a lighter, finding the light switch on the wall. We were in a janitorial closet. "My God . . . you're gorgeous." I smelled the alcohol on his breath, which made me even more nervous.

I backed away. "I'm your student."

"For five more days," he corrected.

"You're—you're old." I shrugged.

"Christ . . . where were you when I was eighteen?" He palmed my cheek, drawing me closer. "I'm so tired of being away from you."

"Mr. Cullen," I warned, suddenly regretting following him.

He was talking crazy.


	17. Chapter 16 The Prom Part Three

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA. **

"**Class Act"**

**Chapter Sixteen: The Prom Part Three**

He grinned. "Like you didn't want this. All year you wore those clothes for me, those smiles—it's only recently I really, I really—" He leaned in to kiss me, and my hand came up to smack his cheek.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He clenched and unclenched his jaw. "No, I am. It's too soon. You just—you look—and it's so easy to forget how young—" He blew out a breath.

"I'm eighteen," I said.

"I know." He nodded. "You don't have to prove anything to me—I know."

My stomach kind of dropped. "I bet you know a lot about me." I remembered him idling outside my house last night. "You followed us . . ."

He laughed. "No. A buddy of mine lives across the street. I was leaving his house when you saw me—earlier I was just passing through."

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Your friend."

"Not important." He winked, leaning away and resting his elbow on a utility sink.

"You're being weird." On a daily basis—pretty much since I've lost my virginity—I've carried myself in a more mature way than this. Tonight, Mr. Cullen wasn't the Mr. Cullen I started baiting weeks ago.

And I wasn't so sure or so confident, but that was okay for some reason—just a little.

"I can't help myself." He rested his hand on my shoulder.

I shuddered under his touch. His hand was so cold, and yet it made me feel tingly. Instantly excited, I tried to breathe evenly.

"Your skin is so soft." He stared at his hand, while I stared at his jaw—it was wide, and I wanted to bite it.

"Fuck." I breathed.

He laughed, trailing a solitary finger down my bicep. "We can wait until graduation." He intertwined our fingers, and his hand felt amazing tangled with mine. "I've already waited nine months . . . since September. What's a few more days?"

"Mr.—"

"It's Edward—please—just say it once." He wore this silly little grin that made me smile.

"Edward," I said, blushing furiously.

Edward Cullen, my English Lit teacher, had the ability to make me feel like a shy teenager, and then a lady—someone special—all within the same five minutes. No longer did I feel odd or in danger, I felt alive—every cell that made me was buzzing, a slow hum, filling my stomach with butterflies.

"Say it again—louder," he whispered, stepping closer.

"Edward." I rested my hand on his chest.

He closed his eyes. "Meet me tomorrow—Port Angeles—there's a coffee shop by dock sixteen." He gathered my hand in his, kissing my knuckles.

"Seriously?" I think I was in shock—my original plan was actually going to work, only now I had no reason to ruin his life.

He grinned, eyes catching mine. "Of course, I am. We'll spend the day together—give me your phone number." He dug out his cell.

"Um—"

"I'm your teacher. I only have your house number."

Smiling and thinking this was absolutely crazy, I took my cell phone out of my wristlet and handed it over. We programmed our numbers into each other's phones.

Then we both smiled while we held hands.

There was something so cheesy and romantic about it.

"Lose the jockstrap," he said. "I don't share."

I blinked, shaking my head. "Whoa." I looked around us. "They're probably wondering where I am—"

"Bella," he lifted my hand to kiss it, "in five days—after graduation—those people won't matter anymore, but I want us to." His brow furrowed.

Shit was getting too heavy for me. Jake, I could handle; however, I didn't know this older dude, who . . . fuck. I felt like I knew him—knew his stare, his touches, him. Why is it that when your head is screaming something is wrong, everything else says yes?

And he had an intensity—something scary—off-putting, and yet so fucking sexy. Like a moth to a flame, I knew I wasn't going anywhere.

"I don't know," I whispered.

He placed a tender kiss in my hair, and I paused under his lips—wanting to stay there, but also wondering why he hadn't tried to kiss my mouth again. "Get rid of the boyfriend." He touched my lips with his thumb. "Meet me tomorrow—Port A—two o'clock. We'll have the whole day, and we'll stay out of sight."

"Okay," I whispered, still wishing he'd kiss me.

"See you out there." Edward left the closet, holding the whole deck of cards in his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>=D<strong>

**This was the last update of the day.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**More tomorrow!**

**Please leave me your thoughts!**


	18. Chapter 17 Bored to Death

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA. **

"**Class Act"**

**Chapter Seventeen: Bored to Death **

It's mere days before graduation, and school is dull.

Sex with Jake is non-existent.

He dropped me off at home when I refused to go to the hotel room with him on prom night.

Every time I met Edward's gaze, my stomach tied in knots.

Oddly enough, I wanted to listen to him—wanted to heed whatever warning he gave me.

He had a dangerous side, and I was going to learn more about it.

However, looking at that sexy, geeky, intense fucker is no longer fun.

All that rage…

All that anger and confusion…

I felt like a fucking idiot.

Alice is in therapy.

James is at the county jail.

Peter is hanging out with Jessica more often.

Alice doesn't give a shit about that.

And instead of fucking my teacher, I set my sights on doing anything but . . .

I never met him the next day in Port Angeles.

Chickenshit, I couldn't do it.

And that Sunday, I sat next to my cell phone, watching it ring ten times with his number.

He left some weird messages, too, accusing me of sneaking off with Jake.

Fuck.

He drove by my house, and I kneeled on the floor while only my eyes rested on the sill.

Then I received the text message, _"You like being on your knees."_

It filled me with some sick satisfaction.

And I had no idea when he finally drove away.

Monday morning—before school—I received another text, _"Nothing could stop me from kissing you after."_

I wondered what he meant—graduation, school in general, or . . .


	19. Chapter 18 Plaguing Thoughts

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA. **

"**Class Act"**

**Chapter Eighteen: Plaguing Thoughts**

**(Edward POV)**

Everything I do…

Everything I have been doing was to get my favorite student into bed.

But it's not about that anymore.

I want to be with her, hold her, kiss her—I want it all—her.

And nothing I do works.

And I grow impatient every day.

Every day, I wait for something…

On Tuesday, I hid behind a minivan to watch her get into her truck.

That was the day I stopped sending messages.

In class, I barely looked at her, only gazing when she'd look away.

On Wednesday, I'd look on as she kissed that huge gorilla-like motherfucker. She kissed him back, but there were no feelings involved. I couldn't believe she did that. She knew I was there. She knew I was behind Principal Greene.

She did it to hurt me.

But _I_ could make her feel.

On Thursday, I graded her final paper, which got a D.

It was subpar work.

She could do better.

And I planned to give her a third shot…

And maybe I didn't even look at her paper.

I just scribbled a letter—a low mark—that would hurt her.

After all, I hadn't graded it last time. She's knows I don't go on a curve.

I'm tough, and she'll have to try harder.

Harder . . .

She has to try to meet me halfway or this isn't going to work.

On Friday, she agreed to meet me after school.


	20. Chapter 19 Extra Credit

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA. **

"**Class Act"**

**Chapter Nineteen: Extra Credit**

"I think you're right—for not wanting to ruin Cullen anymore," Rosalie whispered. "It was stupid."

I grinned back at her, but it was half-hearted. Truth be told, my pitiful existence had looked better when I had an actual goal. "I was wrong." I hated to admit that. "And now I'm fucked." I thought about the odd behavior—how I yearned for it, and the hard-to-get shit I was doing now.

"Why?" Rose combed through her hair in the bathroom mirror.

"Because…I flunked my last Lit paper." I shrugged, putting on strawberry flavored lip-gloss. "I'm not going to fail the term, but this screws up my GPA—final grades go in tomorrow. I'll never rework it and get it back on time."

Rosalie giggled madly. "Offer to, uh, you know…for extra credit." She raised a brow.

I raised a brow too. "It's not a _bad_ idea . . ."

She rolled her eyes. "You're hopeless—get your jollies now, girl." She pushed me. "I was just fucking with you—calling him old. He doesn't look at any other girls that way. He does want you," she whispered. "Give a dog a bone. You'll never see him again after grad."

I ran up and down the bathroom stalls, looking into them. When I discovered we were alone, I answered her. "No . . . He wants to _date_ me. That's a big difference from the handjob I'd give him for a B+." I snorted.

"_Just_ a handjob, Swan?" she laughed. "Since when are you scared of the major leagues?"

"What?" I had no idea what baseball had to do with anything.

"You've been a total whore all semester." She put her Chapstick on. "Flirting and whatnot . . . Don't pussy out now, be a fucking cock-tease. Follow through, get your A. Get your thrills. You look at him a certain way, too."

"I do not," I said. "He's . . . I don't know. He's too intense for me."

She smiled. "His family owns that huge mansion outside of town. Dr. Cullen is loaded." She patted my stomach. "You won't need college—you'd be set for life with a Cullen love child," she giggled.

"Be serious."

"Fuck. I am." She pinched her cheeks for some color. "Em's waiting for me, so…"

"Right." I waved.

She turned to leave the girls' room.

"Are you coming to Ali's tomorrow?" I shouted after her. We had planned a sleepover, something to take Alice's mind off of…everything.

"Of course. Call me later." She blew me a kiss, and I turned back to the mirror.

"Extra credit," I smiled, staring at my pasty complexion.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh shit . . . <strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave me your thoughts!**

**xoxoxox**


	21. Chapter 20 Closer

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA. **

"**Class Act"**

**Chapter Twenty: Closer**

I stood from my desk as soon as she walked into the room.

Everything within me was shaking—I was nervous.

"Mr. Cullen." She smiled the old smile—the one that used to confuse me.

It didn't anymore.

"I was waiting for you." I stepped closer.

"Obviously." Her eyes widened, poking fun. "So…what's up?" She was calm and casual, and I was still…me.

"Yes." I nodded, trying to play it cool as well and not bring up her aloofness. "Have a seat." I pointed to her desk as my other hand grabbed her term paper. "This is shit," I said simply, laying it down before her.

"I know," she admitted, throwing me a calculated stare.

"What—what do you plan to do about it?" I laughed because we suddenly sounded scripted. She was chuckling, too, and I knew we were thinking the same thing.

This was it—the moment that I had been waiting for—waiting for her to take the bait, and my heart was beating away in my chest, my cock was hard as a rock, straining against my fly.

And she continued to smile back at me, training her eyes on the bulge in my pants.

She was different.

She was so confident again.

So sure . . .

"What's your game?" I was angry now, still wanting to fuck her, but agitated that a normal guy like me could become so crazed. I wasn't that gone, as I know what was going on.

Half of me adored Bella Swan, while the other half hated her.

I was average.

Normal.

And now . . .

My mind and my body scared me—I was able to think thoughts unimaginable, like, what if she denied me again?

I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't have her.

Maybe once?

Was it a physical thing?

Maybe if we made love—

Maybe if we fucked, I'd get it out of my system and be able to move on?

My body was coiled, ready to spring.

I needed her, wanted her so badly, and her next words threatened to break me.

"What game?" she countered.

I grinned, calming down just a little—Bella always had a way of being cute.

Taking refuge on the desk sitting next to hers, I said, "Don't play now." Quickly, I turned her chair to face me. The entire desk and her were much closer, and I did it fast, using strength I never knew I had.

Bella jumped back. "M-Mr. Cullen…" She stammered in warning, and suddenly I was reminded that she's my student—a child. It's funny how my conscience flipped back and forth so fast—one minute I was lost, and the next I was fine.

"You're not a child." I blurted, and I didn't regret it.

"I'm eighteen. I told you." Her breaths were labored now, and I leaned in close to feel them wash over me.

"The paper…" My head dipped even closer, and my nose was almost touching hers.

After swallowing loudly, something changed in her eyes. There was something new there as she searched my eyes. "Give me an A and I'll…" She paused.

My hand didn't hesitate to palm her cheek, and then I combed her soft hair with my fingers. "You'll what?" My gaze fell back on her.

"Anything," she said seductively.

I chuckled and lightly brushed my lips against hers. "Anything?" I asked, my lips mumbled by hers.


	22. Chapter 21 Easy A

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA. **

"**Class Act"**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Easy A**

"Anything?" I asked, my lips mumbled by hers.

She had closed her eyes, which I took as an invite. Softly, I kissed her—willing the beast inside me to stay at bay, while wanting Bella to deepen it.

Bella let out a quiet, throaty moan, and with one tilt of her head, my tongue was inside her mouth—slowly searching and trying to memorize and taste, as my hand became tangled into her hair.

The desk separated us, but she kept pulling me on top of her. I went—wherever she led me, my body followed.

Aggravated by its existence, I reached down, grabbing a hold of the ass I'd wanted to bite for months. Then I lifted her out to plant her on top.

"Oh my God." She was panting, rubbing her jeaned core onto me.

I smirked, standing still—ready to be anything she needed.

"I—I—"

Palming her cheek, I asked, "What is it?"

She anxiously looked around us. "We're in school," she whispered.

I chuckled. "That's what you're worried about?" My voice had risen. "What—" My mind was a jumbled jigsaw puzzle of shit. "I need—" I pointed to myself, pausing, so she'd know just _how much_ I truly needed her.

To.

Fuck.

Her.

She nodded. "Um . . ." She was still breathing heavily, her breasts rising and falling rapidly. "You-you have a house?"

I grabbed her hand and school bag. "I have an apartment."

"Mr. Cullen—"

Growling, I glared. "Excuse me?"

She swallowed, taking her hand back. "Edward," she whispered.

"Good girl." I smirked, leaning over to kiss her cheek. Her skin smelled like flowers—lavender—and her hair was another bouquet. "I'm losing my mind." I looked down, trailing my hand through my hair.

Bella straightened to her full height. "You go—drive around the corner, and when you see me behind you—"

"Don't fuck with me, Swan," I warned.

"I—"

Wearing a sneer, I brought my hand up to cup and squeeze her jaw. "If you run from me—"

Her eyes narrowed, and she hopped up to attack my mouth. We shared a sloppy, perfect kiss, and then I was dry humping her against my dry-erase board. "You—feel so good," she sighed.

"You go first." I pecked her lips. "Be by the elementary school in five minutes—five minutes."

"Promise?" She held my hand.

I snorted. "Go . . . don't worry—you got me." I nodded, telling the absolute truth.


	23. Chapter 22 Easy A Part Two

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA. **

"**Class Act"**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Easy A Part Two**

I couldn't feel my body as I walked to my truck. It was like everything was blocked out. Able to see my truck, I went right for it, while my pulse beat against my ears.

"Bells!" Unfortunately, Jake broke me from the spell Edward had cast on me.

"I can't talk," I said to myself, as I got into the cab. He stared, and I needed a minute—a breath of fucking fresh air.

Jake stood with his arms widened and then caught a football.

Smirking, I waited until his eyes came back to me. I gave him the middle finger—waving out my window as I peeled away from the parking spot.

That was classic.

Once away from the school, I sought another. He told me he'd be five minutes, but I barely waited two. Mr. C—Edward—came around the side. "Follow me."

I nodded, glancing in the rearview to see myself as pale as a ghost. "Whoa." That was some kiss.

He was so, so, something—I'd come back to that later.

I needed to . . .

I wanted him, more than I had ever wanted anything in my short life. Sure, he was a little scary, yet exciting, and he makes me tingly, and I needed to scream before we pulled into his driveway, but I'd lost the chance.

From my seat, I watched as Edward tried to get out of his car. Then I laughed because his seatbelt was still in place. "Pull—" his voice was so many octaves higher than normal, "pull around back."

Blowing out a slow breath, I had to focus. The pathway to get around his car and his apartment building was pretty narrow—I didn't want to put a scratch in that shiny thing.

When I pulled into a random spot, Edward surprised me by opening a sliding door. These weren't apartments; they were condos—cute, modest sized homes—all the same, all connected, and all in a row.

Why was I disappointed?

"Get out—"

"Ah!" I shouted.

"Shut up." He snapped, coming into my car and unhooking me. "I'm sorry." He stopped, leaning his forehead to mine. "Fuck."

"Yes, please!" _See, I am funny._

Edward didn't laugh. "What the fuck?"

"No. No. No. No. No regrets now." I shook my head rapidly, holding onto his shoulders as if my life depended on it.

"Okay," he agreed, carrying me out my truck. It was kind of romantic, and my stomach was doing so many backflips.

I've only ever had sex with Jake.

"Are-are you a virgin?" We were in a kitchen now.

"Huh?"

Edward laughed, throwing his head back as he eased me onto the counter. "No . . . What am I fucking stupid?"

Shocked at that, I slapped his cheek. "I could be."

He grinned, rubbing his hands up my thighs. "Bella, there are girls who talk the talk, and girls who walk the walk—my father told me that—and you've taken quite the stroll down Main Street—"

I slapped his smug face again. "Fuck you! I've only been with—" Angry, I pushed his shoulders. "Just let me go. School's over—you go and I'll—"

He was in my face. "You don't go until I tell you."


	24. Chapter 23 The Thrill

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA. **

"**Class Act"**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Thrill**

"I—I—" I was stunned to silence.

He leaned in close, and his eyes had a different hue to them. They seemed darker. "Let's try this again," he whispered against my lips. "I'm sorry for being a dick." He nipped my chin, and his mouth trailed lower.

I closed my eyes, digging my nails into his shoulders. He sucked the skin below my ear, and my eyes rolled back.—it felt fantastic. No longer worried about anything, I succumbed to that euphoric feeling.

He groaned, biting and sucking more skin.

"Ho-holy. Whatever." I melted, bucking my hips and finding no purchase. "I've been called a whore before." I felt bad for slapping his face, and yet stopped him by cupping his chin. "You're not into that kinky shit or anything . . ." I wasn't fully against the idea. I just don't have any experience. I've seen movies and read books, and that would explain his eccentric—crazy—behavior.

I also wanted to, to walk away from this?

He smiled, staring intently into my eyes. "I just—I just want you, to . . . worship, adore, and . . . love you."

Pausing and scrunching my nose, I didn't know what to make of that. Before last week, he was just my teacher I flirted with.

And it didn't start because I wanted to or because I thought I had a shot at happiness with him.

My only intentions had been to harm him.

Guilt, sadness, and confusion flashed through me. "Um."

Furthermore, his words were heavy and deep. I'd never been into fairytales. It goes right along with not having an imagination.

He shrugged, stepping back. "Christ . . . I don't know." He snapped out of the stupor he was in. "I never . . ."

I grinned, feeling victorious, and holding onto that, as I had a brief thought. Every guy—man, boy, anything with a cock—that I've ever known clams up when speaking of long-term commitment.

"Just let me—" he tried kissing me again.

I leaned away. "Edward—" This didn't feel right anymore. Nothing made sense. My crotch wanted him no matter what, but he was talking all that stuff . . .

Bella Swan could have an older, sophisticated boyfriend with a good, respectable profession.

And after some time, I could bring him home to Charlie—a coincidental meeting. Our age difference wouldn't mean much—just as long as I wasn't his student anymore.

I was frightened, and yet intrigued by his words.

We could travel, live well, and he'd never hold me back—I'd never have to take care of him.

My mother taught me that a long time ago. She had this boyfriend, John, who worked dead-end jobs and always got fired. Renee took care of him, only for him to take off with a younger woman and clear out their bank account. Dad actually helped her out. In a divorce, most judges side with the mother, but my dad fought for me—wanted me and I believe he gave me a better life here in Forks . . . even if I hate how crappy it is.

Why was I thinking so much?

During my entire mental tirade, Edward took it upon himself to start with the kissing assault again. "Edward . . ."

He clenched his jaw. "You're eighteen—didn't know I needed a ring." His chest still heaved. His eyes bored into mine. There was a challenge there, along with the lust, need, and want I saw in those green orbs.

"Lucky for you, I don't." I pulled him close by his collar. "Show me your bedroom." I licked his lower lip.

"You're, um, you're absolutely . . . 'cause once we go in there . . ." The way he said it made me nervous.

But it was still a thrill of a lifetime.

I was going to fuck Mr. Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>Are you guys enjoying this?<strong>

**Leave a review and let me know!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	25. Chapter 24 Slippery Slope

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA. **

"**Class Act"**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Slippery Slope**

After he dumped me onto his king-sized bed, I bounced with a giggle and heard him kick off his shoes. I took in the room first. There was no clutter anywhere. The color scheme was black and white, with many shades of gray—like us. Nothing was personal about it either, and I dug that.

After this, there was no going back. I'd screw Edward and then go back to little boys who didn't know my nipple from my clit? I stopped those thoughts dead. Just because he had the years did not make him some master of the bedroom.

Then all thoughts stopped when he took off his shirt. He was man—a man. He wasn't as built as Jake, but he had a scruffy, ruggedly sculpted chest along with his face.

He was beautiful—aged to perfection, if I wanted to be all cliché about it. "Wow."

He puffed his cheeks, blowing out a big breath. "You're here—really here."

I nodded, rising to my knees. "I am." Slowly, I inched toward him, and he reached low to lift my shirt from my torso.

Edward stared at my breasts. His hands came out too, only to grasp the air. "You're here."

"Yes." I nodded, matter of factly.

He trailed his finger down the center of my breasts, and a chill ran down my spine. "What—what do you want me to do?" He was quick on the uptake, since he noticed my clasp was in the front.

His fingers were chilled as he undid it, and then another breath fell from him, and he stared—stared at my bare chest—for a very long time. I wasn't looking at a clock, but I bet a few minutes passed us by.

"Ed—"

"What do you want?" he whispered, going for my jeans.

I sucked in my stomach to stop it from trembling. "You—"

He let out a growl that rumbled through his chest before he hovered over me.

Pinned to the bed, I found that funny. Eighteen or twenty-six, men were still as eager as ever. "You're warm." In contrast to his hands, the rest him felt almost feverish.

He hummed, snaking his hands around my back to hug me tight, planting his ear to my chest. "Your heart's beating so fast."

His bronze hair was threatening to tickle my nose, and it looked so soft. Just as I was about to touch it, he faced me—pursing his lips with hooded eyes. "You feel amazing." He thrust his erection into me, and holy fuck, it felt like a monster.

"Ouch," I whimpered.

"Shhh." He soothed. "Are you on, uh, something? I have condoms . . ."

My eyes widened. "I am, but . . . you're an adult," I mumbled. "We should use. . . something?"

He shook his head. "If you're covered . . . I want to feel you—all of you."

"When—when—" I stammered, trying to sit up. No matter how intense or passionate all of this was, Edward and I just weren't one-night stand people. We had to talk about it. At least I did, as I didn't want to die for a fuck.

"Can I just fuck you?" he shouted.

His voice, so loud and commanding, made me shudder. "Yes."

He nodded. "Good—Christ—I'm sorry." He sat up, resting back on his calves. "I need a minute."

I frowned.

He twirled a finger by his ear. "I need to get my head together." And he was gone. He left the bed and the room so fast.

"Uh . . . we're still going to—"

"YES!" he screamed. "I just need a minute." His voice was much softer.

At a crossroads, I didn't know whether I should get naked or run for my truck.

I had no idea what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>What would you do?<strong>

**Leave me some love, my lovelies! :)**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	26. Chapter 25 Just Breathe

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA. **

"**Class Act"**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Just Breathe**

Bella was finally in my apartment—in my fucking bed—and I was seconds away from losing it. I wanted to do everything—stick my cock everywhere she'd let me. We'd do it slow, fast, her personal tempo—whatever.

But I needed to calm the fuck down first.

I thought I knew before.

I thought I had a handle on the situation, but it was quite clear that I had no idea how much Bella affected me.

Losing my mind wasn't an option.

I splashed myself with cold water.

I brushed my teeth.

I flossed, and then my painful erection softened.

Sighing and knowing I had my mind right, I left the bathroom and went straight for my bedroom. "Did you want some . . . wine?" She was putting her shirt back on. "What happened?"

"Stay—stay over there." Her words made me shrink back, and I also remembered saying the same to her a month ago.

"Bella . . .?"

"Just let me go." She wouldn't look at me. "I can't walk the walk." She sniffled. "I've only been around Main Street in the same car, and it was never like, like—" She waved a hand. "I did this—I'm sorry."

I laughed. "You didn't—"

"I wanted this for so long."

"Me, too." I reached for her hand.

"No . . . you don't understand, and you scare me, so I can't tell you." She was crying now.

"Just tell me." Utterly defeated and with a definite soft cock, I sat on my bed and snatched my shirt from the floor. "Don't go—we'll talk."

"No."

"Bella—"

Her eyes were glassy and red-rimmed when they met mine. "I wanted to get you in trouble," she whispered. "So . . . I hit on you—did all this so you'd be a sure thing. We-we weren't supposed to get this far. I was supposed to bait you and, and—"

"Set me up?" I whispered.

"Please don't hurt me." Her face crumbled.

I let out a muffled scream into my hands. "This—" I waved a finger, "was never real?"

She nodded. "When I found out that you didn't help James—"

"Who?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"My friend Alice . . . James?" She rubbed her stomach, her face turning green.

"What would make you think—"

"I was dumb," she said.

I shook my head, chuckling, but nothing was funny. "I'm a witness for the prosecution. How could I have helped him—that piece-of-shit!" I stood up, so angry. "I'd spoken to your father, and he . . . I changed my testimony. I'll lie under oath just to make sure that asshole rots in jail." I gritted my teeth so angry. "How could you think . . ."

"You'd do that for Alice?" she whispered.

I wanted to scream and maybe break something. "Do you have any idea how guilty I feel about not stopping that? I had no idea . . . you little girls," I laughed. "You walk around like grown women, you're all kissing this one and that one. How could I have known? They were going at it in the hall. But I'm ready to perjure myself . . ." My shoulders slumped and I hung my head. "I wanted you so bad. I thought you . . ." I had no idea what else to say, but I felt like the biggest fool.

"I know." Her lip quivered. "I didn't even know what I was doing—you made it easy."

I nodded. "I—"

She took a deep breath. "You know what?" She sat next to me, drying her face. "You can still have me."

I looked at her like she was the crazy one. Her words were a blow to my ego, sure, but I still wanted her—nothing stopped that, not her words, not what she did, not a damn thing. I didn't know why.

It just was . . .

"I mean, just—you know—be quick about it?" She shrugged.

"No. Bella—"

She placed her hand over my mouth. "Jake and I did it that way all the time. It's no big deal."

Now that sentence was a shock to my system—because her age, her naivety shinned through.

I wasn't deterred, which didn't say much about me. "But _you_ don't want me."

"I do, but then I don't. I'm sorry. That's the only answer I can give you. I'm attracted to you—very much, and when we kiss . . ." She smiled. "It's like—like nothing I've ever felt before. You scare me, though." She was quick to add that last bit.

I grinned, placing a kiss on her palm. "That's why I took a minute. _I_ was scaring me." I snorted, holding her hand tightly. "I did some crazy shit, too."

She stiffened. "I know."

I laughed. "And yet you still came back here with me . . ."

"I don't know what I want . . . I just need to get away from here," she whispered.

"Oh." The knife dug deeper into my heart. "Right."

"I mean, Forks."

I grinned. "You'll come back. You'll appreciate it more once you've had a few years in Seattle."

"You went to U-Dub, too, right?" She smiled so wide.

I nodded. "I'm not proud, but . . . Momma's boy." I pointed to myself, and I realized that fact isn't a hit with women of any age. "You said something that bothered me." Shaking my head, I tried to think up her exact words. "You'd let me use your body, just to placate me—make me happy?"

She shrugged. "Why not? It's not horrible. I'm just being realistic."

"What kind of stuff do you like to do?"

She resembled a deer in headlights, and I realized that Bella didn't know what she liked to do.

"Have you ever . . . had an orgasm?"

She nodded. "Of course. Jake just never—he's selfish, but it worked for us. It always felt good, it just didn't last . . ." She frowned, looking to the floor.

"Don't settle. Not you . . . Christ." My chest felt tight just staring at her.

"I won't settle." I watched a tear fall down her cheek.

I placed my finger under her chin, turning her to face me. "Sex is supposed to be . . ." I realized I never experienced what it was "cracked up to be", necessarily. "It's supposed to be like our kisses, but . . . one-hundred—a thousand times better." I pushed her hair behind her ears.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Please leave me your thoughts. **

**xoxoxoxo**


	27. Chapter 26 Nice

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA. **

"**Class Act"**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Nice**

Edward was being so sweet. He was also amazingly cool once he calmed down. He was always wonderful when he wasn't worked up. "Like our kisses?" I smiled, because those were amazing. Back in the classroom, I didn't think—I felt and got so lost—and it felt so right.

He nodded, looking away. "Are you hungry? We can order pizza or . . . watch a movie and get Chinese. You don't have to leave . . . if you don't want to." His eyes were pleading, and I owed him so much.

"Okay," I agreed, since I had no idea who I was fooling with trying to leave earlier.

I guess I just felt too much—too much talking was going on—and I couldn't process.

"I have menus in the kitchen. Come with me." He held my hand.

I grinned. "I'm not going anywhere."

"'K." He bent low, letting his lips linger on my forehead. "You'll never know how sorry—how disappointed—" He let out an elongated sigh.

"It's all right." I leaned into his lips. "You never hurt me—I hurt you, remember? I kept hurting you." I felt extremely responsible for the entire thing.

"Even if you never . . . you would have come back to visit your father during the holidays. I would have made sure you saw me, my feeble attempt at . . ." He slumped his shoulders. "Since September 2nd—that first day of class." He trailed his nose down my cheek. "You had me, which is true." He sat beside me again, and I kept my eyes closed. "You've been a part of my daily life for the past nine months—that leaves a mark. I didn't mean what I said in the kitchen—I _do_ want to love you. So bad, baby."

My belly quivered, his lips barely touching the skin of my neck as they trailed lower, and his hand held the other side of my head—fingers tangling in my hair.

"Being with you became a possibility." He nipped my jaw, running his hand down my thigh.

They parted without much thought from me.

He stopped to whisper so low, "You were my dream girl in high school, only nine years too late." His breath hitting my ear sent tiny shocks of electricity everywhere. "I don't know when it happened—when I," he placed a kiss down on my collarbone, pulling the neck of my blouse away, "when I needed you—had to have you." He scraped his teeth against me, and I let out a loud groan. "Can I?"

I nodded without knowing what he asked, as I still had my eyes closed. Then I felt my shirt being lifted, making me shiver.

"Let's get under the covers. It's always cold in here." He kissed my cheek.

My stomach was doing flips again—the good kind.

"I just want to show you something," he said, extending his hand while lowering the comforter with the other.

* * *

><p><strong>...o.0...<strong>


	28. Chapter 27 Slow

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA. **

"**Class Act"**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Slow**

**(Edward)**

Under the blanket, Bella was able to relax a lot more. We shared the same breaths, I kept talking, and she writhed and moaned the entire time. All I was doing was kissing her—I'd go from her neck, down to her stomach—spending very little time on her lips, breasts, or . . . what I really wanted to sink my teeth into.

She was killing me, but I kept my head.

"Edward, please!" She squealed, my finger grazing over the crotch of her panties.

They were soaked through—her scent making it warm and heady under the comforter.

I reveled in it—her aroma, her every-fucking-thing.

The sounds—they went from womanly to childlike, and she had a different one for each place I put my mouth.

"Ed-Edward." She swallowed. "I need—" Her body glistened with sweat, and our underwear was still on.

"Wait," I whispered, circling her pebbled nipple with my nose. I wanted bite those so bad, too. "Can I?" I made a quick swoop with my tongue over one.

She let out a high-pitched moan. "Y-yes!" She hugged my head to her breast, trying to thrust up into me with her hips.

I made sure to keep my lower half away from her, but she kept squirming away to grab my dick.

And when she did . . .

"Oh, shit . . ." I blew out a breath.

She giggled. "Do something—I need something." She held my face. "Kiss me—fuck me. Please—" She kissed me frantically, our tongues tangling, and this time my cock rubbed against her. "Oh . . ." Her eyes went wide—the look of sheer ecstasy etched on her face.

"Gorgeous." I left her, lying at her side, but my hands never left her. "Tell me."

"Touch me . . . now. Edward, please." She reached, and I let her take her panties off. Then I watched her lay back down, looking at me and spreading her legs.

I nodded, inching closer, and placing my hand on her stomach. "Now you know—how good it can feel."

She shook her head. "Only you—only you make me feel-" She kissed me passionately, and it physically hurt to hold myself back. "Hmmm. You—" She searched my eyes.

I pecked her lips, pushing her onto the pillows with my forehead touching hers. "You," I whispered, running my hand down—spanning and squeezing her thigh, to lightly trail my fingertips back up.

As I made contact with her center, we didn't feel close enough.

Again, easing my hips between her thighs, my hand never left her.

She was so warm—a little hot box—and soaked, fucking slippery as hell.

"Oh my God." Her eyes did a flutter thing, as her back arched from the bed, holding onto my shoulders.

Meanwhile, I hadn't really done anything yet. My fingers slid up and down her slit, slowly going deeper with every stroke.

Our noses were touching, and this was the most intimate I had been with anyone.

"More. Edward—" She was breathing so heavily, and I felt her heart beating against my own.

"Maybe, maybe we should slow—"

"No!" Her nails dug into my shoulders again.

It felt amazing, especially when she'd desperately scratch/rub—whatever she did against my scalp. "I won't—I won't stop 'til you tell me." I soothed her with my lips, gently placing my mouth to hers.

She engaged me in an intense lip-lock, and I grabbed the base of my cock—needing—always wanting and needing.

"Do it," she said.

I paused, letting go of myself to rub circles into her clit with my thumb.

"Oh, fuck!" She smiled so wide. "Just—" She moved with my hand. "I need—too."

I knew what she meant, and my index finger applied soft pressure at her entrance, twirling and making its way in there.

This was as much of a learning experience for her as it was for me.

I'd get to learn how Bella's body worked—what made it tick.

And if I held those secrets . . .

If I was able to please her like no other man could . . .

Groaning and gritting my teeth, my finger fucker her faster—her hips rising from the bed to meet my hand. Then I added another finger, and even that felt like too much.

Buried nearly knuckles deep, I could only imagine how tight she'd feel around my dick.

"Edward—stop—it—it—"

"Shhhh." I continued, and I didn't stop—massaging the circles or pounding my fingers into her—until her mouth opened, she stopped breathing, and her body stiffened.

With a smile, I watched her ride wave after wave—getting lost at sea.

Then, with a loud, deep, gasp-like intake of air, she was panting as she collapsed onto the pillows. "Whoa . . ." She smiled wide, covering her face with her hands, but then she jumped—almost out of her skin. "You didn't come."

I shook my head, content to leave my fingers inside of her.

"Maybe—maybe—wow. Can I have just—I need a minute." She held up a finger.

I grinned, trying to hold myself up with one arm.

Bella took a few deep breaths and then wiggled against my fingers. "Sex—sex is awesome."

I nodded.

"What we just did? I never—" She grabbed my cheeks, kissing me deeply. "Your cock feels so good."

"What?" I pulled away to blink down at her.

"What?" she asked.

Giving her a lopsided smirk, I slowly pulled my fingers out of her. "That wasn't my dick." I held them up. They were soaked, and so I sucked them back into my mouth—moaning from the sweet, tangy taste of her arousal. "And before I use my cock, I'll do that again with my tongue."

I stuck mine down her throat, kissing her madly, and she freaked the fuck out, only to moan and admit she tasted good.

* * *

><p><strong>Bow-chicka-wow-wow . . . <strong>


	29. Chapter 28 Graduation

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA. **

"**Class Act"**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Graduation**

The day of graduation . . . I had all these emotions running through me—just like every time I hung out with Edward. He brought all that shit out in me, and today I didn't need him to feel it.

In fact, we hadn't so much as kissed since I "thought" we had sex. We had hung out again, but we didn't get physically intimate. We talked and got to know each other a little better, which was nice.

Talk about feeling stupid. It felt so amazing; I thought he had a magic peen or something.

It was nothing like Jake's needle dick.

Never in my life . . .

And every time I think about it . . .

"What are you so happy about?" Rosalie hit my arm.

"Leaving this hellhole," I lied.

"Emmett said Jake cried last night."

About to receive our diplomas, Rosalie Hale was currently slumming it with the S's, but we stared up to the front of the line at Jake. He was on his cell phone. "He looks crushed." I rolled my eyes.

"You're coming to Ben's party, right?"

I opened my mouth to respond, remembering I'd told Edward we'd hang out at his place. "No . . . can you cover for me? I want to—I can't tell you here," I whispered, looking over her shoulder.

Her eyes widened. "You met a guy."

I touched my nose, indicating she was correct.

"Do I know him?"

I nodded.

"Tall, short—does he go to this school?"

I made a face, not sure how to answer. "I'll tell you later!" I hissed.

"No, now." She stomped her foot, just as the A's started to walk across the stage.

"Cullen," I mouthed.

"NO!" She jumped up and down. "Oh. My God." She pulled my hair and pushed me.

"What the hell?"

"You're telling me everything!" She snuffed me, duffing me right on my forehead with her fingers. "I don't care if we have to ditch our parents at The Manor tonight. You. Me." She did that weird thing—pointing her fingers to her own eyes and then to mine as she made her way back to the H's.

"Yeah . . ." Sighing, this line couldn't move fast enough.

"Graduates!" Edward shouted, patting Robert Sanchez's back, who was in front of me. "Robbie—good luck to you."

"Thank, sir." He nodded.

"Miss Swan."

"Mr. Cullen." I smiled.

He paused, grinning down to me, and I wanted to say something. Instead, my heart played a melancholy tone, and I didn't want him to leave me.

His brow furrowed. "You okay?" he whispered, patting Robbie's back again. "College." He played it off.

Robbie gave him a thumbs up, but Edward kept glancing back at me.

Quickly and as I moved up with the line, I sent Edward a text message—knowing he kept his cell on vibrate.

_I'm sleeping over tonight—B _

His gaze flashed to me, and I never saw the man smile so wide.

_Good. A new habit I'll enjoy, no doubt—E _

My smile matched his, as I waited in line to grab my diploma.

Dinner with the Hales and my father was boring. Our fathers discussed fish and game, and Mrs. Hale spoke to the Cheneys at a neighboring table.

"Let's sneak out and grab a smoke." My partner in crime hit my thigh.

"Uh." I stood up, smoothing down my purple, floral dress I wore under my graduation robe. "Fresh air."

Rosalie damn near pulled me out of the restaurant, but we stopped short. In the lobby, I literally—thanks to Rose—bumped into Dr. Cullen. Since I'm so accident-prone, we'd become acquainted over the years. He was a nice guy, much like Edward, but I didn't know that before. "Dr. Cullen!" My voice was so wrong.

"Bella! Are you all right?" He gently held my shoulders.

"Fine." My face felt flushed.

"Awkward," Rosalie whispered in my ear.

I laughed to cover her comment, and Dr. Cullen turned to tap some lady's shoulder.

"Esme, this is Charlie's daughter." Dr. Cullen smiled down at me; meanwhile, I'd seen Mrs. Cullen around town many times. "This is my wife, Esme, and this is Mrs. Denali." He gestured to another older lady.

"How do you do?" I did a little curtsy, and I felt like the biggest ass on the planet.

"What the hell was that?" Rosalie was like a bird, who kept chirping in my ear tonight.

"Ahh!" Dr. Cullen beamed at the entrance. "We wondered what the hold up was."

When I turned, I didn't expect to see Edward walk in with my calculus teacher. They were laughing, and he held the door for her.

"Don't people go to the diner anymore?" Rosalie again.

Edward had yet to notice me, but I saw how great they looked together.

They made sense.

And I felt so stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Bella . . . <strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tell me what you think?**

**How would you feel if you were Bella?**


	30. Chapter 29 Cool Part One

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA. **

"**Class Act"**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Cool**

"Are you okay?" Believe it or not, _Alice_ asked _me_ that when I stomped into her bedroom.

"I was so stupid," I said, pacing the length of her bed.

"B, come sit down . . ." She pulled on my hand. "I haven't seen you lately—"

I nodded, blowing out a breath. "I've been self-centered and . . . we've already covered stupid, and I'm sorry." I felt even worse for blowing Alice off the other day for a guy.

She pinched my arm.

"Oww! You and Rose are so—"

"Don't do that," she whispered, fumbling with a Rubix cube. "Now these things are so dumb." She threw it across the room.

I smirked at someone who had freshly-waxed eyebrows and hair that wasn't greasy. "Maybe you need to get out more—maybe you're ready."

She patted her lap, and I slumped low to rest my head on her thigh. "I don't know—Dr. Gerandy says baby-steps." I felt her take my hair out of the clips I had holding my bangs back. "You always take such good care of me . . ."

I stopped her hand. "I love you, Ali. You know that."

"I love you, too . . . don't feel guilty for having your own life." She ruffled my hair.

"I don't," I laughed. "I feel shitty for making plans with you and then sneaking off to see—" I stopped, not wanting to burden Alice with this. The night of our sleepover, I never made it, and told her I had a headache.

She grinned at me. "Who is he?" She actually had a sparkle to her eyes—some of the old brightness and enthusiasm she had for everything. "I know you, Swan." She tickled my side. "You're a creature of habit. You wouldn't have dumped Jake unless something better came along."

I shook my head, tears welling up in my eyes. "That sounds horrible."

"Oh . . . I didn't mean it like that." She backtracked because I was upset, but she was right on the money.

"I—I don't even know _what_ we are." I shrugged. "He talks about love and—it sounds nice; meanwhile, I wouldn't even consider him my boyfriend."

She hummed. "Don't hate me, but Jake had his own way of loving you, too."

"We should have stayed friends. I was never attracted to him like that." I grumbled, sitting up. "Can I crash here?"

Alice didn't bother to answer that. "Who is he? And what happened tonight to make you—like this? You're always so—so—"

"Closed-off," I whispered.

"I wish," she said, pointing to herself. "Maybe I wouldn't cry—burst into tears every few minutes."

"You're doing well now." And since she was attacked, I think I'd cried more than I ever had in my whole life—between her and life being so confusing.

"Who is he?" She lifted her pillow, mid-swing. "Five seconds." She stood up on her bed. "Four. . . Three . . . Two—"

"Cullen."

She gasped. "Dr. Cullen? He's so old!"

"Alice!" I slapped my thigh. "You were sitting right over there," I pointed to the other side of her bed, "last week when Rosalie was teasing me about Mr. Cullen."

She shrugged. "Brain fart. Dr. Cullen is always the first Cullen I think about. So, what happened? Did you . . . you know?"

I shook my head no, and I still—like an idiot—smiled about it. "We fooled around, but we didn't have . . ."

"Sex," Alice said.

I nodded.

"You can say it," she whispered.

After changing into some pajamas, we lay in Alice's bed with the TV on a low volume. I told her everything. Some she already knew about—my odd seduction plan—but she didn't know about prom, the afternoon at his place, and him sneaking over to hang in my backyard and smoke a joint while Charlie worked the late shift, which was the night I was supposed to be here. Then I told her about the text messages right before I received my diploma, and then Edward walking in with Miss Denali.

"He eventually saw me. I kept a smile on my face but then rushed back to the table to grab my things . . . Rose—now that's one self-centered cow."

"Um, yeah . . . but we love her anyway." Alice wore a smile.

I nodded. "Yup, we do. She and Emmett dropped me off here before they went to Ben's party."

"Well, what'd Cullen do?"

"He played it cool—so calm and collected." I snorted. "He congratulated me, and then so did Calculus Barbie, all while she had her arm linked with his . . . he just said all this stuff, and it sounded so nice, and I'm an idiot." I groaned.

"But you guys haven't had sex. Did he use you for a BJ?"

I shook my head no. "He got nothing—he did for me. Um . . . I don't know. He wanted to show me 'how he felt', or so he said. I don't know. I told him we could. It's not a big deal—" I stopped because, although consensual sex I may not enjoy isn't a big deal to me, I felt weird talking about any sex with Alice.

She surprised me with a giggle. "Oh, baby. Oh, baby. That's it . . ." she said in a dull monotone. "Peter used to . . ." her face fell, "he used to fall for my fake orgasms all the time. He gave me real ones, just not all the time."

I rubbed her back.

"Stop." She moved away from me. "You coddle me, and then I'm crying."

"Okay," I was fast to say.

She swallowed loudly, looking back to me. "What Mr. Cullen did means a lot—he put your needs before his. When in the world has a guy ever . . ." She shook her head. "I'd talk to him before you get too upset. Don't start being a drama queen now, Swan."

I laughed.

"I was used to the Bella who didn't give a fuck about anything, but this one . . ." She wrapped an arm over my shoulder. "Hmmm," she gave me a squeeze, "I love this one more."

I pursed my lips, learning something new about myself every day. "I should check my phone. I shut it off." I leaned over to reach for my purse. As I dug it out and turned it on, I kept talking. "They are colleagues—maybe old family friends? Her mom was there, too. Ugh," I groaned dramatically. "They looked perfect together—he wouldn't have to change. He says I drive him crazy, but it's a good thing." I waved a hand. "I don't know. He's intense."

"Mr. Cullen?" She smirked.

"You have no idea." I shuddered, suppressing a sigh, as I thought about him. "It's . . . he's, he's . . . he acts as though he's obsessed with me," I giggled. "He can't be with her—there has to be an explanation."

"Obsessed?" she asked.

"Uh-huh." I smiled.

"Either way . . . don't assume the worst. Find out if he has any younger brothers or cousins." She frowned.

"Peter might come around," I said.

"Dr. Gerandy says, 'If Peter can't love you—be with you during your worst—than he doesn't deserve you at your best.'"

I raised a brow. "I think that was Jessica's Facebook status update last week." My eyes widened, seeing that I had eight messages. I only left the restaurant an hour ago—maybe a little more.

"Do you see this?" I showed Alice my phone, and right as I was taking it back, it rang. "Hel—"

_"Where are you?"_ It was Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd say he's a tad obsessed :)<strong>


	31. Chapter 30 Cool Part Two

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA. **

"**Class Act"**

**Chapter Thirty: Cool Part Two**

"Um . . ." I paused, nervous as hell. He sounded pissed. "What's it to you?"

_"I'm in front of your house—"_

"Shit!" I stumbled to leave the bed and look out the window.

Alice followed, pressing her nose to the glass, too. "What are we looking for?" she asked.

_"But you're not home,"_ Edward continued. _"Are you at Alice's?"_

I didn't respond—remaining silent on the line as his car slowly came into view. I only live six houses up, so he didn't need to drive very far.

_"Come outside—"_

"What?" I came to, leaving the window, while Alice followed—now pressing her ear to the other side of the phone. I did her one better and placed Edward on speaker phone.

_"Come outside—we need to talk."_

Alice slapped me; she was so excited. I nudged her with my shoulder. "If Mrs. Brandon sees you—"

He laughed. _"No one is going to see me. Come down."_

"Go!" Alice hissed in a whisper, while also reaching over to hit the mute button. "Sit on the porch, so I can hear." She was eager and happy, and I loved it—but then I didn't love Edward parked outside.

_"Bella?_" Edward asked.

"Do it!" Alice nodded.

_"Bella, please—"_

I took the phone off mute. "Meet me on the porch." I ended the call, throwing my phone onto the bed and looking to Alice. "What about your mom?"

She waved a hand, pushing my hair back. "Once she takes her sleeping pill, she's out. Nothing short of the apocalypse can wake her. You know that—stop being chicken."

"I'm not. I just—do I really want this?" My stomach tied in knots. "Ali, this—everything is so, so . . . I don't know."

She grimaced. "You_ are_ leaving for Seattle soon."

"We are," I corrected her, waving a finger.

She looked away from me.

"What?" My heart was breaking.

"I haven't decided yet," she whispered. "I thought about taking a semester off. Look—" she ushered me out of her bedroom. "We'll talk later. Go!"

"Fine." I sucked it up, still walking quietly with Alice on my heels down the stairs.

She made it to the front first, peeking through the curtains, only to squeal into her hands. "Why is this so fucking cool?" she asked.

I had no idea.

My conflicting feelings made it hard for me to think it "cool".

* * *

><p><strong>One more update tonight, and then I'll see y'all tomorrow!<strong>

**Thank you for reading. **

**Please leave me your thoughts!**


	32. Chapter 31 Letting Go

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA. **

"**Class Act"**

**Chapter Thirty-One: Letting Go**

He sat on the porch swing, looking sullen with his head down.

"Why are you upset?" I didn't understand it.

Shouldn't I be the one who was all sulky?

He shook his head, looking to his car. "I thought you'd call after the ceremony. When you didn't, I went out to eat with my parents—"

"And Miss Denali," I whispered.

"Yeah, Tanya came, too." He leaned back, placing his hands in his pockets. "That's what you sleep in?"

I plucked at the red pajama top that had red and pink hearts. "Not at my house—I had to borrow from Alice."

He grinned, extending his hand. "I think they're cute."

I let his hand hang there. "What's up with you and Miss Denali? I know you guys came to prom together. I just—I didn't—"

"My parents and the Denalis are close. That's all—" He gave me some odd look. "You thought that I—that we—" He threw his head back and laughed.

It was a joke to him. "I didn't know what to think. We hung out one time, so . . . it was stupid of me to get upset."

"You were upset, like, angry with me?" He leaned over to forcefully grab my hand, and then I was in his lap.

"Edward, don't—don't just grab me, okay?"

He took his hands away from me, widening his arms and resting them on the railing. "I apologize, but you were too far away." He stared intently, which made me grin and want to look away, but I didn't. "Go get your things. You can stay over, and we'll talk." He kissed my cheek. "You're no longer my student, so . . . you have no cause to contest," he chuckled.

"You're so smug," I blurted, my face not so amused anymore. "What if I don't want to?"

His hands came back to hug me tight around my torso. He planted his nose in my hair to inhale, while his hands started to roam. "Baby," his voice was a seductive whisper, "how are we supposed to get to know each other—so we can get to all the places I spoke of the other day—without spending time together?" He nibbled on my earlobe, blowing his warm breath against my neck.

I leaned into his mouth, a hint of a grin on my lips.

"All I want to do is love you—have the chance to." He used that word again, and it made me oddly excited while also sad.

In the back of my mind, I was still worried about Alice not coming with me to U-Dub.

I moved away from him, peeling his arms away, and sitting next to him instead. "What's the point? I leave in August. Plus, I go to spend a few weeks in Arizona with my mom every summer."

"I can go with you—"

"To Arizona?" My voice rose. "How will I explain you to my mother? She'll call Charlie, and then . . . "

"Relax, okay?" He had a snappish tone now. "Just tell me what to do." He took my hands into his.

Pausing and staring down, I was clueless and had no idea what to say.

"Don't," he warned.

I nodded. "I'm sorry." I knew if we kept seeing each other, I'd just feel more and more, until I became lost or some lovesick bitch. My heart would break as soon as I left for Seattle.

Why should I do that to myself? Alice might not even be there to pick me up when I fell.

"No—"

"We should just . . ." I stood up, trying to pull my hands out of his. "Let go," I said sternly.

He wouldn't, clenching his jaw and staring.

"Edward—"

"Fine." He let me go. "What were you going to say? Just fucking say it, so I can leave." He stood up to tower over me.

I blanched because he moved so fast.

"We're done, right? You don't want me?" he asked, his tone venomous.

"No, I—"

He groaned, pulling on his hair. "We could be amazing."

"This is too weird." I rushed out. "I hate myself—I could really like you and, and . . . I leave in August. We did something stupid, and we should just put it behind us." I was calm, and I thought I sounded and acted like an adult.

He stood with his eyes cast down, balling his hands into fists.

I slowly backed toward the door. "You're wonderful, but we have too many problems already. We'd never work, and then I'd leave." Tears welled up in my eyes.

I didn't want him to go.

I didn't want to go.

I was curious of what we could have.

I wanted to love him.

"I really—" I swallowed and wiped my eyes, "I really do like you already. I'm just—I'm into self-preservation. I think too much, and I suck, and you're really great." I sniffled, and probably looked like an eight-year-old. "I'm sorry. We should-should just forget it." I suppressed a sob.

"Don't—please don't cry." He reached for me, but let his arm drop. "I don't know if I can let you go."

"You have to."

He chuckled. "I don't _have to_ do anything." He pulled me into his arms.

I buried my head into his chest to soak his sweater with my tears.

* * *

><p><strong>'Til tomorrow . . .<strong>

**Will Edward let her go? He's been a persistent little fucker, hasn't he? **

**:)**

**It's tough, trying to channel my inner 18 y/o, while also trying to make her levelheaded. **

***sigh***

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please leave me your thoughts**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	33. Chapter 32 Disappointment

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by HollettLA.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Class Act"<strong>

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Disappointment**

Edward held me in his arms for a very long time. We didn't say much more. Before he left, he said something about seeing me again, and I agreed.

I didn't want to lose contact with him. It felt wrong—against the grain—and I regretted everything I said to him.

Alice held me in her arms while I cried that night.

She called me stupid the next morning. She couldn't believe Mr. Cullen affected me the way he did, and she swore I was either already in love or very close to falling for him. She said a lot of things. Alice was surprised and sad for me.

Edward didn't call.

He never called, although I did see him in passing by the pharmacy. It was awkward; meanwhile, we didn't exchange words. He just stared at me—only stared.

During the second week of summer vacation, Alice informed me that she saw Mr. Cullen leaving Dr. Gerandy's office while she was just arriving.

Concerned, I wondered if Edward had always seen a therapist. Alice asked Dr. Gerandy, but he couldn't tell her.

I went to three parties, where I got rip-roaring drunk, and was very close to hooking up with Jake again. I didn't like being alone—leaving parties by myself, with no goodbye kisses or anything.

Not to mention that everyone seemed so juvenile. This summer wasn't like the previous. It wasn't my friends' fault or anything. It was mine, because I changed.

I was crestfallen all the time, and I wondered why Edward gave up so easily.

Expecting him to plead, grovel, and stalk me; I was thoroughly disappointed when he hadn't.


	34. Chapter 33 Void

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA. **

"**Class Act"**

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Void**

I never went to Arizona, promising my mother I'd use the airfare during the holidays.

The situation with Edward, or lack thereof, never changed.

He ran in the morning time.

He mowed his small lawn on Tuesday mornings.

His appointments with Dr. Gerandy were every Thursday at two p.m.

He went to his parents' house every Saturday—spending the entire day and most of the evening there. Trust me; I drove by a lot. His car would be gone at around ten, and I'd follow him home.

Edward also taught summer school—two classes, which took up his mornings on Monday and Wednesdays.

"Why are you doing this?" Rosalie asked. "Or, why are _we_ doing this?" She sipped her Slurpee while we waited for Edward to finish pumping gas.

"Why hasn't he called me?" I asked, gripping the steering wheel while I studied the muscles in his forearms coiling as he held the nozzle.

"I thought we were going to First Beach," she said.

I nodded, slumping back as Edward entered his car. "We will. I just have to check something out."

Watching Edward filled me with some sick satisfaction. I liked knowing what he did. It was second best to actually being in his life. It filled a void—made me feel like he was there.

"He's home, now can we go?" Alice asked.

It was another day, and I had my other accomplice with me.

"Okay." I made a U-turn, going back toward our street.

Edward had just come back from seeing his therapist. I drove Alice, waited for her, and then we went to see if he was home. He always goes home right after therapy, but I just had to make sure.

"This is weird," Rose said. "They're having ice cream. Can we get some?"

I was livid, and I almost wanted to leave the car, just so I could give him a piece of my mind. He took Miss Denali out for ice cream. He never took me out for ice cream. I got a few cheap thrills and a pizza—that's it.

But if that's all Edward ever gave me, why was I going on the third week of following his every move?

Move—that's a funny word.

In early August, I spied Edward hauling boxes out to a truck.

Was he leaving?


	35. Chapter 34 Reluctance

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA.**

**If you don't like it, stop reading. **

**It's that simple. **

"**Class Act"**

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Reluctance**

"He can't leave," I cried.

Alice stopped folding a cardigan to rub my back. Her progress had been amazing—leaps and bounds—while I was currently the mentally unstable one. She was almost packed for Seattle—ready to move into our dorm—and I hadn't done a thing. "You said so yourself. It was just—you guys fooled around. Adults do that all the time. They mess around and . . . that's a one-night stand, just like, like, I don't know. I've never done that before. But adults—teenagers, too—can separate their hearts from sex. I think. He wasn't even your boyfriend, Bella." She hugged me.

"I know." My lip quivered. "But why isn't he seeking me out? Why is he leaving? If he leaves, I'll have no way of seeing him ever again."

"Bella . . ."

"What about all the stuff you said? What if I love him?" I asked eagerly.

Alice frowned. "You always told_ me_ the truth . . . " she whispered. "Maybe the love was one-sided, like, you saw what you wanted? Maybe he's an asshole? Maybe he ONLY wanted to mess around for the summer—a summer fling? Meanwhile, he was leaving the whole time." She nodded.

I wiped under my eyes. "Maybe . . ."

"I'm almost done . . . we should walk down to your place and start getting you ready."

I agreed, albeit reluctantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading<strong>


	36. Chapter 35 Nothing

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA. **

"**Class Act"**

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Nothing**

I had been doing very well.

For the past five days, I hadn't sought Edward out.

I hadn't seen him.

I'd gone to two parties—one at La Push and one at Lauren Mallory's house.

They were fun.

I even went to the movies with Jake one night. He wanted to make peace, wanted to make sure I didn't hate him for sleeping with Jessica.

He thought that was the reason I broke up with him.

After dumping the tub of popcorn on his head, I stomped out of the movie theater.

With no way home, I called Alice. She never had a car, and her mother was a nurse who worked the night shift during the week, so she had to sneak into my bedroom for my keys. For a cop, Charlie was pretty relaxed, having one of those fake rocks with the house key under it. And even if he had woken up, he wouldn't have cared.

Curious, because we were leaving for Seattle in thirty-six hours . . .

I used to count the days until I was at college. Now it was mere hours, and I didn't want to go anymore.

I'd been so good, too.

Edward's car wasn't in his driveway.

All the lights were off.

The condo looked empty.

But he forgot to lock his bedroom window.

With ease, I hopped over the sill—losing my footing and falling into nothingness.

Nothing was here.

No bed.

No furniture.

There was nothing.

I was surprised to see an air mattress in his living room, though.

The blanket had his scent, and so did his pillow, and I felt oddly at ease.

I had Edward all around me.


	37. Chapter 36 Farewell

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA. **

"**Class Act"**

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Farewell**

**(Edward)**

"I feel like we just got you back, and now you're leaving," Dad said.

I smiled, opening my car door. "I'll call you when I get there."

"You should just stay here. You don't have anything over at your place." He folded his arms across his chest. "Leave in the morning."

"No." I grinned as I hugged him again. "I want to get going early. Mom will make breakfast, and I won't get on the road until noon." Patting his back, I pulled away.

As soon as I sat in the car, my father gestured for me to put the window down. "It's none of my business . . ." His brow furrowed. "I didn't want to bring it up in front of your mother, and Dr. Gerandy did nothing wrong—professional courtesy, although he didn't break your confidentiality . . . why were you seeing a therapist? And for over a month? Son, you can talk to me." He reached in to massage my shoulder.

Shrugging away from his grasp, I had to laugh. "Impulse control issues . . . Trust me; I was close to admitting myself to the mental ward." I snorted, shaking my head. "I'm not crazy, though, and I haven't changed . . . things are just different."

He frowned. "What the heck does that mean?"

I sighed. "I have an addictive personality . . . no real disorder."

Of course, I wasn't exactly truthful to my therapist.

I couldn't be.

He knew there was a woman I was desperate for, but he didn't know how deep my feelings ran.

I was honest about following her those few times, and being . . . as Bella said, creepy.

Not being able to see Bella every day was torture, but I did see her.

She drove Alice to Dr. Gerandy's office every week. She'd wait in the parking lot.

I'd see her, but she didn't see me.

I followed her home from a party once, too. Coming home from my parents' house, I saw her walking—unsteadily, I might add—toward her home. I'd slowed to a crawl and parked my car. It was obvious she was drunk, and I walked after her. She never turned around, but I did when she made it to her door.

She was at Dairy Queen when Tanya said she'd owed me for fixing her flat. I'd always been a sucker for mint chocolate chip, and Bella hadn't seen me then either. She was too busy arguing with her friend, and then they peeled out of the parking lot.

Bella watered her lawn at twilight, every night, wearing her pajamas.

Every night, I drove by her house. Sometimes she'd be home and other times she wouldn't.

When I pulled into my driveway, Bella's truck was there.

Surprised, shocked, and weirdly excited, I exited my car and rapidly entered the condo. It was dark and quiet, and when I turned on the light in the living room, I saw her.

She was asleep, tangled in my blankets on the blow-up bed.

Bella was gorgeous.

I sat on the floor to watch her.

Her chest rose and fell with every breath.

She'd mumble nonsense and move.

She'd smiled and buried her head into the pillow.

I must have sat there for an hour, wondering if this was a dream.

She'd come to see me.


	38. Chapter 37 Happy

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA. **

"**Class Act"**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Happy**

"Bella," Edward whispered.

I grinned, my body alive and my stomach muscles taut with excitement.

"Bella, wake up."

Opening my eyes, I was still smiling.

I was a little disoriented, but I came to quickly. He hadn't left yet, and I fell asleep in my Edward cocoon. "You're here."

He nodded. "So are you." He made no move to touch me. He sat two feet away with his legs crossed in front of him. "Are all the kids breaking and entering these days?" He raised a brow.

My face crumbled, yet I was quick to right it. "How are you?" I blew out a slow breath.

"I'm fantastic now." He shrugged, his eyes traveling down my legs.

I held out my hand.

He took it.

We lay side-by-side.

And he started with the touching again.

First it was my cheek, and then my shoulder.

Fingertips trailing down my side to give my hip a firm squeeze.

I was on fire.

He hadn't kissed me yet or even tried.

And I had so many things to say . . .

There were so many things I needed to say, but I couldn't.

"Edward." I stopped his hand to hold his face, staring intently into his eyes—willing him to kiss me—take me—take whatever he wanted.

Because I needed him to.

His nose touched mine. His lips followed, and then his tongue invaded my mouth. We kissed with vigor, and it was so much better than I remembered.

He surprised me by turning us over, righting me on top of him. "Wow. You look—" His hands rubbed up my thighs, making my miniskirt pool around my waist.

I smiled, taking my t-shirt off.

"Just like that." He stared, but then reached to discard my bra. "Christ . . ." He gently ran his hands over my pebbled nipples—like a ghost, he barely made contact, his palms ticking my breasts.

A hiss escaped my mouth, and my back arched. "Make love to me." I didn't know what tomorrow would be like, or the day after when we left. But I wanted—needed—this now. "Please." I was panting, as he sat up to claim my breast with his mouth. He groaned and held me tightly, while he licked my nipple between his teeth.

"Oh . . ." My fingers wove through his hair, holding him close. "I just—Edward, you have to." I pulled his head back to look into his eyes. "I want a happy ending. When we were on the porch . . ." Before I'd fallen asleep, I'd done some thinking. I wanted closure.

I had planned to call him the next morning, hoping he hadn't changed his number.

The meeting I imagined contained coffee, muffins, and a hug to say goodbye, but this . . .

"Just—Edward, I need you."

He silently reached up to take my lopsided ponytail out from my clip. My hair fanned my shoulders and tickled my back.

"If we never see each other again . . . I don't care." I had tears in my eyes. "Now . . . this is what I want now, and I don't want to think about it. So, please . . . I need to feel you inside of me."

He cleared his throat. "All right." He gently placed me at his side, gesturing for me to lie on my back.

I did so, reaching for him, but he undid my skirt instead—sliding it down my legs along with my underwear.

The look in his eyes as he stared at me was one I'd never forget—admiration, lust, need and want, and I daresay love shone through his gaze. "I did say I'd do it with my mouth before I—"

"No, you." I reached for him.

He grinned, taking his shirt off quickly to toss it onto the floor. Then he leaned back while he lost his pants and boxers and socks.

Finally, we were bare and touching on the small bed made of air. He held my face and kissed me softly as he eased between my legs. This time, I was a little too over-eager. My legs were spread, and I wanted it so bad.

I was panting—out of breath and anticipating his dick.

To be that close to him.

To feel him.

To be with him.

To see him, love him, and be connected.

"Hey . . ." He wiped under my eyes with his thumbs. "We can stop—"

"No." I held onto him tightly. "I'm happy—just so, so happy." My voice broke. "I'm sorry."

He grinned, kissing each new tear that fell from my eyes. "Me too—happy, not sorry." He chuckled.

"You make me happy," I whispered


	39. Chapter 38 Us

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA. **

"**Class Act"**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Us**

As Edward lay on top of me, my hands rubbed down his back, enjoying every muscle and plane—wanting to memorize them. I liked to think he was doing the same—rubbing the length of my nose, my lips, and my chin with his thumb, all while wearing this silly little grin.

We touched.

We stared.

We just were . . .

"Bella, I—"

"Don't," I begged. "Don't ruin it."

This moment in time was perfect.

He was here.

We were so close.

We were at peace.

And I already felt loved.

And we hadn't had sex yet.

"Kiss me," I said.

He crashed his mouth to mine. He must have been waiting for the invite, but he never needed one. Suddenly, he was rough, and hands were everywhere.

I wasn't complaining.

I was in heaven, trying to hold onto him whenever I could, while I felt his cock get closer and closer . . .

He kept trying to kiss down my stomach and touch me down there.

I wouldn't let him—claiming his lips with mine to keep him with me.

"Please." My hips wiggled below him.

A few times he'd grazed my entrance, but he'd move away with a groan—almost like he didn't want to. "We shouldn't—"

Instantly angry at his words, my nails scraped down his back with the intent to hurt him.

He shuddered instead, recovering to gather my hands in his and bring them above my head. "I—"

I kissed him, using all my strength to wiggle my hands out of his hold. Pushing him, I managed to reverse our roles.

I was on top now.

And unless he literally pushed me off . . .

With my chest heaving, I stared down at his dick. I hadn't truly seen it yet.

It was large, thick, and I wanted to taste it.

"Bella—"

I placed my finger over his lips, and then I crawled to straddle him. "Can I?"

Edward sat up, leaning on his elbows. "Can_ I_?"

All this talking . . .

"You better do some—thing!" I shouted, while he had grabbed me and threw me down.

"Does this qualify?" He nipped my chin, and I was on my back.

"Yes." I spread my legs as wide as they'd go.

And he held my thighs, pulling me closer to him, while my feet hit his back.

I gasped when his cock hit my clit, and smiled in anticipation when it rode the slippery slope down to my entrance. He had his eyes closed, but his forehead rested to mine. "You—"

"You," I whispered, placing my lips to his.

He entered me slowly, and my mouth parted—my back arched, and then I let out a loud moan. It was a mix of pleasure and pain.

"Fuck!" Edward shouted, pausing.

He was thick, and Jake had a really small dick, but I didn't think it was the right time to bring up an ex-boyfriend.

"Move." I squeaked out, holding onto his shoulders.

He let out a groan, bringing his hips back. "You feel—"

I felt wonderful.

My eyes never left his, bucking my hips to meet him—take him in deeper.

We started slow—a building tempo.

My body writhed below him, as he grunted above me—moving his hips swiftly.

He started going faster and faster, so hard while he leaned away to only hold my hips.

Grunting and growling, he looked lost, frenzied, and I loved that I did that to him.

But he wasn't the only thing I heard, our bodies made noise, too.

Skin hitting slick skin . . .

That—slap, tap, slap, tap—sound.

"Look at us, baby." He groaned out through clenched teeth, staring down at where we met.

I did as he said, sitting up to watch his dick enter my pussy.

I had never seen that before.

And as I stared, my hips rose to meet him with force. "Shit!" I hissed, doing it again and again, and my eyes never left.

His cock was so wet.

It glistened in the moon glow that gave us enough light so we could see.

When Edward sat back on his calves, I widened my legs as far as I could, reaching for him, and watching him ravish me.

Just lying there . . .

Letting him fuck me . . .

Watching him fuck me . . .

It was beautiful.

It was primal.

It was us.


	40. Chapter 39 Victory

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA. **

"**Class Act"**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Victory**

"Your pussy—" I massaged her clit with my fingers, slowing my hips.

"_Your_ pussy." She made it sound like it was mine, and my body jolted with a shock.

"Mine?" My hand continued to move, as I lifted her leg—resting her foot on my shoulder.

Her lids fluttered while my eyes rolled.

My hand continued to move rapidly, the pressure slowly building in my own gut.

All I heard were our ragged breaths and my pulse pounding in my ears as Bella stiffened.

She made that face . . .

My face.

Then she screamed out a gasping cry, and I realized my hand had stopped; my cock was slowly pumping, but it was building. "Gorgeous." I was awestruck—the highest I had ever been on Bella.

The smile on her face said it all.

She was riding a wave like mine.

I came, shouting her name and holding her as close as I could—going deep, earning a surprised whimper.

She was giddy when I collapsed to her side and gathered her in my arms. "If that's what sex is supposed to be . . ." She kissed me passionately. It was a heart-stopping lip-lock, and I was able to feel . . .

So much.

I felt so much when her lips touched mine it was scary.

I almost thought twice about leaving in the morning.

We shared more soft touches, kisses, and stares.

We didn't talk, even if we truly should have.

She wanted to.

I didn't.

Bella was fighting to stay awake.

And I won.


	41. Chapter 40 Future

**Stephenie Meyer owns all thing Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by HollettLA**

**Sorry for the very rapid updates. I was held up earlier today, and I also didn't get out of bed until 11a.m. :/**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Class Act"<strong>

**Chapter Forty: Future**

When I woke up, I was slightly disoriented until I realized where I was and what happened last night.

Then I was just insanely happy—hugging the pillow and wanting so badly to turn around, face my future.

What I really wanted to do was feel what I did last night—whole, with him inside me.

"Edward?" I whispered, smiling and suppressing a squeal into the pillow.

It didn't take long for me to realize I was alone—on an air mattress, in an empty apartment, naked.

How I could be so foolish and not realize it thirty seconds sooner surprised me.

"Edward!" I shouted, holding the quilt to my chest.

As my head whipped back and forth, I knew where I should look.

On my hands and knees—forgetting about covering myself—I crawled to the bay window.

The clear view of the driveway showed me my future.

It was empty.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't panic. This is me . . . HEA is certain. <strong>

**:)**

**Love you guys!**

**Leave me some love!**


	42. Chapter 41 Irony

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA. **

"**Class Act"**

**Chapter Forty-One: Irony**

I tried and failed miserably at staying calm.

I tried telling myself he went out to get us breakfast.

I tried rationalizing that he—Edward, the man who said he could love me and showed it—could leave me.

The audacity . . .

I didn't think it was possible.

Last night a lot of things became clear.

I wanted everything—anything he was willing to give me.

I wasn't totally sure, but I wanted it—was truly afraid I'd end up breaking his heart some way.

The irony . . .

The sun started to shift, and as the light in the great room dulled, I caught a chill. My body jerked, shivering, and I reached for the blanket—curling it around me to smell us, what we did last night.

Images.

Those sinful and haunting images flooded my mind.

His hand spanning my face gently, going down—I bit his fingers.

I wanted to devour him.

My throat was raw from crying.

I hated him.

I loved him.

I missed him.

How could he do this?

* * *

><p><strong>That bastard . . . <strong>

**LOL. **


	43. Chapter 42 Fool

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA. **

"**Class Act"**

**Chapter Forty-Two: Fool**

"Honey, you should eat something," Alice whispered.

"I'm not hungry." I hid under my blanket.

"I, um, I packed for you while you slept," she giggled. "We leave in the morning." She snuck her head under the comforter, and she did not look happy. "I need Bella—my Bella."

I nodded, wiping my eyes. "I'm still here. I just hurt." I cried some more, hating myself for being weak. Our plans were solid. We were heading to Seattle early in the morning. We had exhausted all our time here.

The original plan was to arrive the week before school started, which was the day after Edward left.

I couldn't do it.

I couldn't move.

I couldn't deal, but it was time for a change.

All I had to do was be strong for Alice. She needed me, and I could deal with my problems at another time. We'll be back in Forks next week, when the preliminary hearing is.

After that I can . . .

Bargaining with myself was what got me into the SUV we rented to take us to Seattle.

I smiled for my father and said goodbye.

And with one last look at Edward's old condo, we hit the road.

He never answered my calls.

Not only was I heartbroken, but I felt used and like a fool.


	44. Chapter 43 Fine

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA. **

"**Class Act"**

**Chapter Forty-Three: Fine**

It rained just as much in Seattle as it did Forks.

It was gloomy, windy, and colder, too.

It must have been all the buildings.

"I got us fried chicken." Alice entered the room—our dorm.

I wasn't strong enough.

Our roles were reversed, but I swore I'd change tomorrow.

"Biscuits and gravy and mashed." Alice sat on the floor, ready to pull out the entire spread. "Come."

I slowly left the bed to drop down onto the floor.

"You're going to class tomorrow, right?" she asked.

That was another nightmare all together. They screwed up my schedule and put me in English Literature, like I needed the reminder. I was supposed to be in the regular, run-of-the-mill, English classes.

Apparently, with my accomplishments, I can skip that—already having gained the credit in high school. The counselor promised we'd change my class. The problem was I had to go to it and get my slip signed—stupid University rules. Even so, I only missed freshmen orientation today. Tomorrow was the official start of the semester.

After a thigh and two biscuits, I took a shower.

I really had been doing better.

I was eating and showering.

God.

Washing off his scent felt like such a sin.

"You're scaring me," Alice whispered, while she brushed my wet hair. "At least with what happened to me—"

"Apples and oranges—I'm just being a baby."

"Don't do that . . . act like your feelings don't matter and compare. All I was going to say was, at least with me, my mom knew about it. She was able to get me help. We should call your dad." She tugged on my hair. "You're depressed."

"No." I rasped, stopping her hand. "I'm fine."

And I swore to God I would be the next morning.


	45. Chapter 44 Afraid

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA. **

"**Class Act"**

**Chapter Forty-Four: Afraid**

Alice dressed me this morning. Not literally, as I wasn't that helpless, like she had been.

Alice just picked out my clothes.

She thought maybe if someone hit on me I'd feel better.

I wore the navy blue V-neck blouse—the one he loved.

Navigating my way around campus was a lot easier than I thought it would be.

This morning, after coffee, Alice and I went our separate ways.

She's a Bio-Chem major, and I'm clueless.

The administration may think I'm so smart, yet I haven't selected a major.

It sounded like they spoke a foreign language in calculus. It was the same old shit I learned in high school, but I couldn't keep up. I slept with my eyes open in psych, and then I did the same in chemistry.

When I was faced with the building in front of me—the English department—I felt my stomach tie in knots.

Before I entered the building, I realized how stupid I was.

I was afraid of an academic subject and a building, all because they were associated with him.

_Him . . . _

Just like ripping off a Band-Aid, I trudged into the auditorium classroom and took a seat.


	46. Chapter 45 Bolt

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA. **

"**Class Act"**

**Chapter Forty-Five: Bolt**

The room was barely full when I realized the professor was three minutes late.

Closing my eyes and tilting my head back, I breathed a sigh of relief.

It wasn't that bad . . . just sitting here.

"Good morning, students!" boomed an enthusiastic voice.

I knew that voice—my heart, which stopped for a second, knew that voice.

"I'm Professor Edward Cullen." He wrote on the chalkboard.

Shocked, I sat there and tried to hide that fact that I was crying.

"You can call me Edward." He smiled, adjusting his glasses. His gaze lingered on me, but then he clapped his hands. "You can all put your books away. There will be no dictation or work this session. Since this is the first day, I'd like to go around, and let us get to know each other better."

Everyone in the class sort of looked at each other.

I wanted to bolt out of the room.


	47. Chapter 46 Truth

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by HollettLA**

**With posting so rapidly tonight, I hope you guys didn't miss any chapters**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Class Act"<strong>

**Chapter Forty-Six: Truth**

Shocked, my ass was glued to my seat. There was no running, although there were silent tears.

"There will be group projects . . . come on, we're such a small group." _Professor _Cullen waved his hands. "Everyone come and sit in the center."

He waited, leaning back on his desk as everyone gathered front and center. He stared at me, giving me this happy, genuine grin. Truth be told, I was elated to see him, but I was still so angry—so angry.

He could have called, picked up his phone, or told me.

What the fuck was he doing here?

"Please forgive me, I taught high school before this. So just humor me." He hopped up to sit on his desk—an old habit he had back at Forks. "I'll go first, get the ball rolling?" No one answered him. "Okay, we've established my name . . . I'm twenty-seven, and I recently graduated from the masters program right here at U-Dub. I taught at Forks High School for a year, and now I'm back." He winked at me. "My girlfriend has something very important to do here in Seattle . . . so, I'm sort of here on a whim." He stared at his feet, his cheeks a rosy red. "She doesn't know I'm here yet. Well, she might." He shrugged.

"I think that's romantic," some blonde said in the front.

Edward nodded. "I'm hoping she thinks so, too. I just up and left her . . . didn't tell her where I was going. Our relationship was new. I was afraid she'd tell me not to come."

"That's not a whim, man," some guy said, "that's pussy-whipped, excuse my language."

Edward laughed. "And I'm not ashamed to admit that either."

Teary-eyed and about to vomit, I raised my hand.

"Yes . . . uh . . .?" He pointed at me, wearing a lopsided grin.

"You're not out here on a whim, it's more like a, a limb." I cleared my throat.

He pursed his lips, thinking for a second. "It was a chance I had to take. Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?"

I shook my head no, slumping in my seat.

"Okay. We'll get back to you." Edward moved on to the next student.

Many of the people in this course were Washington residents. The only remotely interesting person—who sounded interesting—was the British guy in the front row.

"And that just leaves you." By now it looked like it killed Edward to be so chipper.

He was wary.

I lied.

I never stood from my seat.

I didn't want anyone to know I was from Forks, too.

I told everyone I was from Phoenix.

Edward beamed at me for being smart about that . . . since he had to go telling everyone his business.

I got it, why he did it. He wanted to clear the air before I ran out of the room.

Truth be told, I might have, as I was so confused.

I was still confused, only my chest didn't hurt as bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Many of you guessed it<strong>

**:)**


	48. Chapter 47 Love

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA. **

"**Class Act"**

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Love**

Quite a few students lingered after class.

They spoke to Edward.

He was charismatic and charming, and I anxiously awaited my turn.

As soon as the last person left—who was that blonde—I just stood there staring at him.

"I thought you were coming to Seattle last week." He reached for my hand. "I was going to surprise you—"

I reached up and slapped his cheek.

His head whipped to the side. "I deserved that." He palmed his face.

My face crumbled. "Why . . ."

He grinned, holding my cheeks and pulling me out of sight. There was an emergency exit we slipped through. Before he said another word, he kissed me deeply. I moaned into his mouth and tried to claw up his body. "This is real," I cried.

"Yes, my love," he whispered.

"You love me," I said.

"Yes . . . and I needed to know if you loved me, too. I just—I didn't want your rejection anymore." He looked so sad. "The day you said goodbye to me on Alice's porch, I decided. The next morning I called the head of the English department. He adored me, knew I'd excel here." He swallowed. "Now that I'm here . . . Christ. I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you—"

"No," I said, because in a roundabout way, doing what he did helped me realize my feelings. "I—I love you, too."

"You don't think I'm crazy?"

I smiled. "If you're crazy, then I'm crazy, too . . . I stalked you," I admitted. "Every day, I missed you. It was torture."

He chuckled a little. "Wow." He hugged me close. "I did a little bit of that, too." He looked away from me. "Many times."

"We're nuts."

"We are," he agreed.

"Why not pick up your phone? You have no idea . . . Alice has been taking care of me. She—I was heartbroken." I was crying again.

"Shhh." He kissed me softly. "Can I try to fix it? If it's okay with you, we'll never be apart again. I have so many plans for us, Bella."

This time, his outlandish words filled me with glee.


	49. Chapter 48 Finally

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA. **

"**Class Act"**

**Chapter Forty-Eight: Finally**

Edward insisted on taking Alice and me out for dinner that night.

She couldn't believe it either, and she definitely came out with us.

She—being a lefty—evened out the playing field and slapped his other cheek.

He treated us to this swanky Italian place near his apartment. It was really nice, because when Edward ordered wine for the table, they didn't card us.

We talked about Forks and what we liked most about Seattle the whole time.

I adored him for not making Alice feel like the third wheel.

The three of us were friends out to eat.

But when we were close to campus, Edward wanted "us" to stay at his place, so that "we" could spend the night together. I didn't want to leave Alice alone, but I wouldn't have another class with him for over a day.

He promised to answer his phone and to take me to his place tomorrow.

"I can't believe how quickly you bounced back. I mean, how romantic is that?" Alice did nothing but talk about Edward after he dropped us off. "He loved you enough to reroute his life—start fresh again here to be with you. You can't stay mad at him. He did the right thing. You would have told him not to come, and you still wouldn't know how you truly feel."

"It was sneaky," I said with a smile.

"Stop it, Swan." Alice was just as giddy as I was.

"I can't stay mad at him," I whispered. "I want all those things he spoke about . . . I thought I lost him." I hugged my pillow.

"Exactly." Alice smiled. "And I gave my Bio TA my cell number," she whispered.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Jasper." She hugged me. "I think something's wrong. I haven't been this happy in . . . forever? Jasper is so hot." She kind of screamed in my ear. "He's a total nerd like Cullen—all tech-savvy and wears glasses. I mean, jocks are so last season." She teased.

I laughed. "Geeks are where it's at."

I secretly hoped Alice's nerd wasn't as crazy as mine.

The insaneness works for Edward and me, but Alice needed a nice, normal guy.

For someone who never believed in fairytales, I firmly believed Alice and I were due for our happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**The end is near . . . **


	50. Chapter 49 Trial

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **

"**Class Act"**

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Trial**

At the preliminary hearing, the judge decided quickly that James Hunter would go on trial.

Believe it or not, Alice didn't want that. She wanted to go on with her life in Seattle. She and Jasper had moved fast—got to know each other rapidly—and she didn't want him to know about James and Forks—anything about that dark time in her life.

Once again—only now we were young women—I held Alice's hand while she told Jasper the whole ordeal. They had only been dating three weeks, with little or no physical intimacy, and Alice wanted to tell him why.

She couldn't hold it back anymore.

I'll never forget the look on Jasper's face. He looked sick, and his eyes were glassy.

I also heard him promise Alice that he'd be there—patient and willing to be anything she needed him to be.

That was also the day the reins transferred to his hands.

Alice and I would always need each other, but Edward and Jasper would fill larger roles—fill the void we used to be for the other.

By some kind of miracle—days before the actual trial took place—James agreed to a plea bargain. He received fifteen years, which wasn't enough time, but ironically enough for Alice—who still wanted to put the entire thing behind herself.

As the months passed, I'd spend my nights with Edward—at his place—while Alice tied a handkerchief on our doorknob, effectively kicking me out of our dorm.

It was just fine with me.

Things were coming together.

And we were happy.

* * *

><p><strong>The Epilogue is next . . .<strong>

**Will post at 10 p.m. EDT**

**Please leave me your thoughts. I'd love to know what you all think since this was my first drabble and all . . . **


	51. Chapter 50 Epilogue

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta'd by HollettLA.**

**HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! Thanks so much for making this Drabble War so much fun. It sure was a busy weekend. *whew* **

**Thanks for joining in on my first drabble. I'm not sure if more will follow, meaning another drabble. I like being a wordy whore :)**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Class Act"<strong>

**Epilogue: Five Years Later**

"Did you really have pet rocks when you were little, Mommy?"

I smiled, putting the towel I was folding down. "I did."

"I like my pet rocks." Mackenzie made them dance around the kitchen table. Her bronze curls were a knotted mess. She likes it when Daddy brushes her hair, but Edward had to head out early this morning. His class was going to the zoo. "Aunt Ali says you used to throw rocks at the bad boys."

I chuckled. "Only one very bad boy." Alice is currently eight months pregnant with her and Jasper's first child. She babysits for Edward and me a lot. We started early, as I was pregnant when I started my sophomore year at U-Dub.

We made it work.

We lived off of Edward's trust fund when he quit.

He resigned before the administration could find out about us and became a stay-at-home dad.

And after Mackenzie was born, Edward Jr. followed after. Our youngest is two. He repeats everything we say, and he gets into everything. It's a full-time job chasing him around.

Alas, I was three months pregnant with him when I graduated with my own teaching degree.

It's funny how things work out.

We live on Smith Street. Alice lives down the block. She put medical school on hold, but does research at the hospital. Jasper does something with computers—I honestly have no idea what he does, but he earns a great living. Rosalie and Emmett live two houses over. She became a nurse, with all her compassion, and Emmett took over for Coach Clapp at the high school after he had a massive heart attack.

We all just are . . .

Domesticated bliss at its finest.

We had our ups and downs. Well, Edward and I did. I think we broke up and got back together six times before we finally got married last year. It was a small ceremony at the court house. Only our parents and friends, along with our children were there. We just never had enough time, and we didn't think we should fix something that wasn't broken.

We always fought hard, but fought for each other harder, and making up . . . That was the best part.

We've calmed down.

He teaches the third grade.

All those little kids drive him nuts.

And I'm pregnant again.

And right now he's peeking in the kitchen window.

He thinks I don't notice, but sneaking up and watching each other . . . we still get off on that.

We have our quirks.

We have our issues.

But we've always been ourselves.

"Mommy . . .?" Mac laughed. "Daddy's making faces in the window."

I didn't even have to turn my back. "I know, baby." When I turned, he wasn't there anymore, so I went back to folding the laundry.

"Don't move," Edward suddenly whispered in my ear.

My eyes went to Mac, who had her hand covering her mouth—trying to hide her laugh.

She loves watching us interact.

"Edward." I smiled.

He laughed. "How are my girls today?" He was fast to take Mackenzie into his arms.

"Shhh. . . . EJ is finally down." If he woke his son, he'd have to chase him.

Edward winced, because neither one of us want to wake up a cranky baby. "What happened here?" Edward started to comb through her hair with his fingers.

"She wouldn't let me do it." I raised a brow at my daddy's girl.

Mackenzie shrugged, playing with her rocks.

"Go up to the bathroom and grab a hair brush." He kissed her cheek.

"Okay!" She was enthusiastic as she ran from the table.

Edward had a naughty glint in his eyes. "I missed you today."

I grinned. "I missed you, too."

He pulled me onto his lap. Edward never learned or cared about that—he would always just grab me whenever he wanted to. "My mom said she'll take the kids tomorrow night." He kissed up my neck.

"I'm pregnant." I blurted.

He was quiet for a minute.

"Edward?"

"Really?" He didn't sound happy.

"Um, yeah." I nodded, turning to face him. He was as pale as a ghost. "We'll make it work. We always do."

When my father found out I was pregnant and had been sneaking around with Edward since high school, he stopped paying my tuition. Unfortunately, Edward stepped up to do it, even when I protested and disagreed. In my heart, all I needed was him.

It's weird how priorities change, but _he_ wanted me to have it all.

With living expenses and him not working—we kind of went through his small fortune. We bought a house, new cars, and paid bills. There's still some left, but now we're living off his income. He's the only one working at the moment.

"Right." He cleared his throat.

"We'll be okay." I kissed his forehead.

He grinned. "We always are."

"We always find our way." I gave him an Eskimo kiss.

"We do." He hugged me tightly. "God knows I can't live without you."

And ever since he started teaching at Forks High School six, close to seven years ago, he truly hasn't spent a moment away from my side.

"You're mine." He had always spoken deeply and was sometimes a little scary, too.

But I still loved it. "Yours," I promised, staring intently into his eyes.

Then our son started crying, pulling us out of our reverie. Maybe if we had more interference, we wouldn't be in the situation we're in now.

It's funny how life works out, but I wouldn't change any of it.

**The End**


End file.
